History Repeats Itself
by DaWsOnScReEkQT143
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen to the Dawson's Creek Gang if they came back to Capeside for their 10 year high school reunion? What is said, head, and seen at this reunion will have disastrous consquences for everyone.Has numerous amount of flashbacks. R
1. The Arrival

"History repeats itself" Chapter 1 "The Arrival"  
  
  
Joey walked out of the airport and into the famaliar surroundings of what she use to know as "home". She looked around and breathed in the Capeside air while adjusting the strap on her shoulder bag. She was amazed about how much Capeside had changed since she was last there,which seemed like an eternity. Joey looked down at her watch it was noon and the reunion was tommorrow at 7:00pm she was counting down the hours until she would get to see her friends again to see what they have been up to, who was with who, and what her friends have done with thier lives. Just as she was thinking about all this on top of what she would say to them whens he saw them Pacey came up from behind her with thier bags he set down the bags on the ground and wrapped his arms around her.   
  
"I can't believe you talked me into coming back here for some stupied reunion" said Pacey.  
  
Joey turned and looked at him "I can't believe you. You don't want to see everyone again? Your not the least bit intrested or excited?  
  
"No not really Joe I mean I have you what else do I need.I can tell you what i don't need though, I don't need to come back here for a reunion to sit down and relieve old times with a bunch of people who haven't even picked up a phone to call us since our last gathering and that was the summer after our freshmen year in college. So yeah I can safely say that I am not even the least bit intrested or excited to see these people considering they obviously haven't given much thought about me or us"  
  
Joey gave Pacey a look. "Pace maybe they are busy you know we haven't exactly tried calling any of them either I----"  
  
Pacey cut Joey off. "Exactly Joe I think we have all moved on and thats why we haven't kept in touch and if that is the way it is then why is it nesscery for us to come back here to see these people".? "We have moved on all of us have and I think this is just a waste of time to come together after not talking for years and act like we are all best friends again"  
  
Joey broke away from Pacey's arms. "I don't want to fight about this Pacey if you want to go then just go and I'll go to this myself."  
  
"Joe I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that I know how much this means to you." "I'm not going any where." Pacey then leaned in and gave Joey a kiss.  
  
Joey broke away and smiled. "Well as long as you put it that way your forgiven." "Now lets go."  
  
Pacey picked the bags back up. " Yes, Ms .Potter " then he put the bags in the trunk of the rental car they had rented from the airport and got in the drivers side.  
  
Joey got in on the passenger side and then Pacey started driving towards the Potter B & B.  
  
  
Meanwhile In New York........  
  
Jen was putting on her other earring and looking for her other shoe. "Come on Drue were going to miss our flight and I swear to God if we do I'm going to-----  
  
Just then Drue put a finger to Jen's lips to slience her."Jen hunny calm down no need make violent threats". "We are not going to miss the plane." " I'm ready come on we can leave now"  
  
Jen sighed in relief then smiled."You are worse than a girl Drue Valentine" She leaned in to kiss him and Drue pulled away.  
  
"Now Now Now we don't have time for that we might miss the flight then I don't know what your going to do to me considering I didn't let you finsh your statement, but whatever it is I am pretty sure I don't want you to do it so lets go"  
  
Jen hit Drue in the arm playfully. "Fine.. I''ll rember this next time you go to kiss me."   
  
Jen started walking out of their apartment when Drue grabbed her hand.  
  
"Come here Lindley" Drue pulled Jen close and kissed her.  
  
  
  
At the Leery Home....  
  
Dawson opened the front door to his house slowly and walked in setting his bags down by the door. He looked around and smiled to himslef the place looked like it did when he left it. Just as Dawson was about to say "Anybody home?" Lilly came down the stairs and ran up to Dawson and gave him a hug. Dawson picked Lilly up and gave her a big hug. Lilly was now 10 years old and Dawson hadn't seen her since her and his parents came out to LA last Christmas.  
  
Dawson put Lilly down. "You have gotten so big since the last time I saw you"  
  
Just then Dawson's parents entered the hallway "So have you Dawson" said Gale.  
  
Dawson looked up at his parents and smiled then he went over to them and hugged them." Hi Mom and Dad its so good to see you"  
  
"Its good to see you to son" "Have a seat and tell us all about LA and what you've been doing with yourself since the last time we where there" said Mitch.  
  
Dawson looked at his parents." I will I promise but later. I'm actaully kind of tired right now from the trip I kind of just want to go up to my old room and lay down if thats okay with you two?"  
  
"Sure it is Dawson hunny we will be here when you get done resting."  
  
"Thanks you guys are the best" Dawson kissed his Mom on the cheek then took his bag and entered his room.  
  
  
  
Jack adjusted his seat and then looked over at Andie she was sleeping like a baby. Jack smiled to himself then looked out the window of the airplane. He was excited that he was going back to Capeside for the reunion he was also alittle neverous about seeing everyone again,especially Jen. He wasn't sure what he was going to do or say to her when he saw her again considering he hasn't talked to her since the summer after freashmen year of college. He started to rember things they use to do together and how close they where he could just kill himself for letting their relationship slip away all because he was too wrapped up in his own relationship with Tobey. Tobey, Jack replayed that name over and over again in his mind. He shook the thought out of his mind Tobey and him where over and had been for a few months. Jack broke up with him because of something he recently found out and has been keep it a secrete ever since. Jack wasn't sure if he was ready to tell anyone yet he was sure who to tell first it was something he wasn't even sure about I mean he just found out again after-----  
  
"The captain has requested that you put on ur seatbelts we are preparing to land in Capeside" said the girl that worked on the airplane.  
  
Jack thought to himself this is it here we are theres know turning back now.  
  
Just then Andie woke up and looked at Jack "Are there yet?"  
  
Jack looked at Andie "Yeah Andie we are here finally"  
  
Andie sat up in her seat "Good I can't wait to see everyone again and find out some new and intresting gossip and whats been going on with them how about you Jack?"  
  
Jack noded even though he wasn't really listening to what Andie was saying he was too busy thinking about how he was going to tell everyone his secrete and what it is going to be like to see Jen again after all these years.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Reliving the Past

*ALL THE FLASHBACKS ARE IN ITALICS*  
*****************************************************  
  
Joey had just finshed getting dressed and was putting on some jewlery when Pacey came in only half dressed.  
  
"Pace what are you doing were running late as it is go finish getting ready"  
  
"Joe I understand how much this means to you and everything but there is no way I am going to this reunion looking like I am suppose to be at a funeral or something." "And a tie?? I'm sorry but I don't wear ties"  
  
Joey looked at Pacey and walked up to him and gave him the puppy dog face.   
  
"Please Pace for me pretty pretty please"  
  
"Oh Come on Joe not the puppy dog face"  
  
Joey continued to make the face  
  
"Joey..."Fine oh fine I'll wear it but just for tonight"  
  
Joey smiled and kissed Pacey. "Thats my guy now hurry up and go finish getting ready so we can leave"  
  
Pacey walked back into the bathroom and finshed up getting ready while Joey put on the remainder of her jewlery then sprayed some perfume on her.  
  
Joey then stood there looking at herself in the mirror she started to rember a time where she was infront of this same mirror getting ready to go on a date while Pacey started warning her about the guy she was going on the date with.  
  
Joey: I can't. I kinda have this thing I have to do on Friday night.  
Pacey:What thing?  
Joey: It's just this thing-- this guy.  
Pacey: What guy?  
Joey: AJ.  
Pacey: College guy?!  
Joey: He's coming out to the Cape for a party and he invited me to go with him.  
Pacey: You're goin' to a frat party?!  
Joey: He's not that kind of a college guy, Pacey. I mean, have you ever heard of the Aurora borealis?  
Pacey: The northern lights.  
Joey: Yes.  
Pacey: Yeah, I've heard of them. I mean, I may not be Ivy League material, but if you give me a road map and a remote control, I can probably find my way to The Discovery Channel and back.  
Joey: Yeah, well there're like ten nights out of the year when you can actually see the northern lights from this part of the world and tomorrow may be one of them. And if you factor in the recent sunspot activity, there-  
Pacey: Northern lights, my ass. This guy is obviously just trying to separate you from the Potter pantalones.  
Joey: Pacey, read a newspaper once in a while. You cannot fake geomagnetic activity.  
Pacey: What? Well, yeah you can. Sure you can. You can fake anything.  
Joey: No.  
Pacey: Especially if you're some Ivy League egghead and its all part of some grand astronomical make-out scam. I'm talking as the voice of reason here, okay? I mean, come on. The chances of the northern lights appearing in the night sky above Capeside are about as good as the chances of me acquitting myself with distinction on that stage tomorrow night.  
Joey: Yeah, well call me crazy, but I'll take those odds any day.  
  
Joey smiled to herself and thought That was a very different time and thinks about how far they have come since then. Just then Pacey came and broke Joey's thoughts.  
  
"Hey Jo I can't seem to get this tie to well.. tie"  
  
Joey looked at Pacey rolled her eyes and laughed alittle. "Come here"  
  
Pacey walked over to Joey.  
  
As Joey started tieing his tie for him he looked down at her and said..  
  
"What where you thinking about just before Joey"  
  
Joey shruged "Just thinking about old times you know? Joey finshed tying the tie. "There you go you are all set Mr. Witter"  
  
"Thank you Ms. Potter" Pacey put out his arm for her. "Shall we go make our grand entrance?"  
  
Joey took his arm and smiled. "Yes I say its about time we did considering we are already fashionably late."  
  
  
Drue went around to the other side of the car and opend Jen's door for her and helepd her out of the car.  
  
Jen looked at Drue in amazment. "Never thought I live to see the day when you would act like such a gentlemen"  
  
Drue laughed alittle. "Well I am just full of surprises everyday"   
  
Jen took Drues hand and said "That you are"   
  
Then they started walking towards the entrance to the school just as the got to the door Jen stopped.  
  
"Whats wrong Jen?"  
  
"I'm just nervous thats all I mean we haven't seen this people in the longest time. "I feel like its my first day in Capeside all over again and I am just meeting this people for the first time" Just as Jen said that she got a flashback of her first day in Capeside and when she first met everyone.  
  
Jen: Hi there.   
Pacey: Hi, Pacey. Nice to meet you.   
Jen: Hi.   
Dawson: Hi, I'm Da...   
Jen: Your Dawson. Dawson, yeah I know. We've met before. I'm Jen. Dawson: Oh, the granddaughter from New York, okay.   
Jen: That's right   
Dawson: Wow, you look...different.   
Joey: Puberty.I'm Joey. I live down the creek and we've never met...ever.   
Dawson: So, Jen are you just visiting?   
Jen: Oh yeah, my grandfather's aorta collapsed and they had to replace it with this plastic tube, so my parents sent me to help for a while.   
Dawson: So you'll be going to school here then?   
Jen: Uh yeah, tenth grade.   
Pacey: Cool, us too.   
Dawson: Yeah.   
Jen: Oh good, um look my Grams is waiting. I should go. But it was really nice to meet you guys and I'll see you in school.   
Dawson: If not sooner.   
  
Drue looked at Jen he knew she was thinking about something he figured she was worrying so he inturrputed her thoughts and said  
"Look Jen you have nothing to be nervous about these people are your friends and they always will be.. alright?" "Jen?"  
  
"Yeah Drue if you say so"  
  
Then Jen looked away still having that nervous look on her face.  
  
Drue lifted Jen's chin so she would look at him "Hey it will be fine and if it turns out to be really bad we can always bail and go somewhere where the two of us can be alone and you know"  
  
Jen laughed and hit Drue playfully. "Lets go in"  
  
Drue smiled and took Jen's hand in his and the two of them walked into the school and then into the gym.  
  
Jen looked around the decorated gym to see if she could find Dawson, Joey, Pacey,Jack, Andie, anyone but she didn't see them.  
  
Jen turned to Drue "I don't think anyone is here yet"  
  
Drue looked at Jen "Well then lets use this time and go dance before they all get her and we end up at the table reminsing".  
  
" But Drue I don't---"  
  
"No buts Jen come on lets go" Drue led Jen out to the dance floor and they danced together.  
  
Jen thought that shw would dance with Drue to kill time before everyone else arrived besides it would keep her mind off of her being so nervous.  
  
  
  
Dawson was already at the reunion sitting at a table and waiting to see the famialir faces of his friends. As he sat there he looked around on the dance floor and he spotted Jen and Drue or what looked like Jen and Drue as he was about to apporch them Dawson rembered about the last time he was at a dance and apporched Jen while she was dancing with another guy.  
  
Dawson: It's time for a rewrite.   
Dawson: Umm, excuse me. I'd like to cut in.   
Jen: What are you doing, Dawson?   
Dawson: I said I want to cut in. I'd like to take over. Umm, I'd like to thank you Cliff for showing Jen such a great time for the greater part of the evening but I'm here now in sound mind and body, and I can take it from here.   
Cliff: What are you talking about?   
Jen: Yeah, Dawson. What are you talking about?   
Dawson: You and me. Me and her. Cliff, I know it's kind of confusing right now but all you need to know is that Jen and I have something going on and it's a little bit raw and undefined right now but it's my time to   
clarify the situation. So I'd like to ask you to manly step aside so I may have a moment with the object of my desire.   
Jen:Dawson, what are you doing?   
Cliff: Hey, you're going to have to leave right now, okay? This is too weird.   
Dawson: No. I think you need to go. I'm staying.   
Cliff: What's going on, Jen? Do you want to be with this guy? (to Dawson) Why don't you just go?   
Dawson: No. Why don't you go?   
Cliff: And if I don't?   
Dawson: I haven't thought it through that far.   
Jen: I'll tell you what. I'll make it easy for both of you. I'll go  
  
Dawson smiled to himself and watched Jen and Drue dance for a few more minutes then he got up and apporched them.  
  
"Jen?"  
  
Jen turned around slowly and came face to face with Dawson her eyes widened "Dawson! Oh my God" Jen hugged him "How have you been?"  
  
Dawson hugged back then looked at Jen " I have been good keeping busy. "I won't even ask how you have been doing I can tell by just looking at you". "You look great"  
  
Jen smiled. "Thanks you don't look so bad yourself"  
  
Dawson then looked at Drue and shook his hand. "Drue Hey man good to see you again"  
  
"Yeah you to Dawson" "Listen why don't you two talk or dance and I'll be right back I need to go get a drink" You guys want anything?"  
  
Jen looked at Drue "No I'm fine , Dawson?"  
  
Dawson looked at Jen then to Drue "No thanks I'm good"  
  
"Okay then I'll be back don't you two wonder off with out me now"  
  
Drue then started walking over to where they had a bar set up.  
  
Dawson and Jen looked at each other. "Would you care to dance Jen?"  
  
Jen smiled "I would love to"  
  
Jen and Dawson then began to slow dance.  
  
"So you and Drue you guys an item now?"  
  
Jen noded. "Yeah who would thought huh?"  
  
"Oh I knew you two would get together eventually"  
  
"Oh you did did you"  
  
"Yes I did you guys are so obviously meant for each other"  
  
Jen looked at Dawson for a moment then laughed alittle.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was just thinking do you rember the last time we danced together like this?"  
  
Dawson then smiled. "Of course how could I forget it was the night I made a complete ass out of myself."  
  
Jen laughed. " No I wouldn't say you made an ass out of yourself what you did was very sweet"  
  
"Yeah sweet in an embarrassing sort of way"  
  
"No it was it was sweet and do you rember what you asked me that night"  
  
"No Not really" obviously lying  
  
Jen smiled. "Are you trying to forget about it Mr. Leery?"  
  
"I'm just trying to forget about how I asked you it was pretty corney if you ask me"  
  
"See there you go again your wrong it wasn't corney it was sweet once again but this time sweet in a naive sort of way"  
  
Dawson laughed. "Yeah I can't believe I actually asked you if I could be your boy adventure."  
  
Jen looked at him. "Well like I said before it was very sweet in a naive sort of way"  
  
As the two of them danced they started to rember that night again and it was almost like they where reliving it except they weren't by the docks dancing they where in the gym dancing.  
  
Jen:I'm beginning to feel like your TV set.   
Dawson: I don't know what to say first. Jen: A first.   
I am really angry, Dawson.   
Dawson: I know.   
Jen: What do you want from me?   
Dawson: I want to know what's going on between us?   
Jen: And does that question need to be answered tonight?   
Dawson: Sorry about tonight, Jen. I got scared. Scared I was becoming the friend.   
Jen: Oh God, the friend. How awful.   
Dawson: It is awful. I feel like I'm becoming a friend you come over and tell all your boy adventures to. I don't want that to be the case. I want to be your boy adventure.   
Jen: Can't you be both?   
Dawson: No, not at fifteen, you can't. It's too complicated.   
Jen: So, I'm interested.   
Dawson: In what?   
Jen: An adventure. What do I have to do?   
Dawson: You can kiss me.   
Jen: You know, I really am a cliché, Dawson. In New York, I was moving fast, I was moving really, really fast. So fast I kept stumbling and falling. But here I feel like for the first time in a long time I'm walking at   
a steady pace and ( I'm afraid that if I kiss you, my knees may buckle and I may stumble and I don't know if I can handle it now.   
Jen: Would you like to dance?   
Dawson: Here? Right now?   
Jen: I've wanted to dance with you all night, Dawson. They move towards each other and begin to dance.   
Jen: See, the kiss is just the end result. It's not what's important. It's all about desire. And wanting.   
Dawson: And romance.   
Jen: Yeah, and romance.   
  
Just as the two of them were thinking and reliving that night they heard the gym door shut and it inturrpurted there thoughts they both stopped dancing and looked over and say Joey and Pacey standing there.  
  
  
  
  
Andie started turning the stations on the car radio while Jack was driving.  
  
"Isn't it amazing how when you actaully want to hear some music there are never any good songs on"  
  
Jack looked over at Andie and smiled. "I never really thought about it."  
  
"Yeah you seem to have something else preoccuping your thoughts lately would you care to tell your kind loving and caring sister what exactly you have been thinking about lately?"  
  
Jack glanced over at Andie for a moment then looekd back to the road. "Not right now Andie but I promise you I will soon very soon"  
  
Andie rolled her eyes. "Yeah okay Jack anything you say" she shut off the radio then sat back in her seat.  
  
"Giving up on the radio?"  
  
"Yeah I don't feel like searching any more"  
  
They sat in silence for a moment then Jack started to ask Andie a question.  
  
"Andie have you thought about what you where going to say or do when you saw him again?"  
  
Andie looked at Jack."And who exactly are you referring to?" she knew exactly who Jack was talking about but just played dumb like she haven't even thought about him at all over the past few years even though she had.  
  
"Oh come on Andie you know exactly who I'm talking about"  
  
Andie looked at Jack innocently. "I have absolutly no idea who you are talking about would you care to elaborate?"  
  
Jack sighed. "Pacey.. Andie Pacey have you given any thought to what your going to say to him when you see him again"  
  
Andie paused for a moment. "I'm not going to lie to you Jack Yes I have thought about it in fact thats all I have been thinking about ever since we arrived here." "I mean I haven't talked to him in so long and we haven't even dated for longer than that and yet he occupies my thoughts constinantly I can't seem to get over him know matter how much I try and its so fusterating"  
  
"Maybe the reason you can't get over him is because you never told him everything you where feeling in your heart whenever he is near. Maybe just maybe you never had any closure and thats why you can't get over him."  
  
"Since when did you become such an expert on this topic?"  
  
"I'm not believe me I'm not its just a theory I have maybe when we get to the reunion and you see him you should try and get some closure then maybe you will finally be able to move on"  
  
Andie just looked at Jack and smiled then turned away and looked out the window as she looked out the window she saw a police car pulled over some blonde lady in a Sab. A smile came across Andie's face as she thought of the moment when she first met Pacey.  
  
Andie: Oh my God. Oh.   
Pacey: Great. Just great. My father's going to kill me.   
Andie: Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Officer, please, I am so sorry. Andie: I didn't see you pulling out. I mean, I did see you pulling out but it was so abrupt that--   
Pacey: Mm-hm.   
Andie: Oh god. I just got my license. Please be kind.   
Pacey: I'm going to have to see that license and your registration, too,   
Little Miss.   
Pacey: Andie McPhee. Rhode Island driver's license?   
Andie: Uh, yes sir. See, my family just moved to town. We live over on   
Windsor.   
Pacey: Country Club.   
Andie: Yes. Is that a detriment?   
Pacey: Do you realize the severity of what you've done here? Hm? Do ya? Pacey: Sitting behind the wheel of a very powerful and dangerous automobile is a huge responsibility. One lapse of judgement and you could run over a cat, a child, a nun. You know I could have this license revoked, snaps, just like that. In fact, I think I'm just going to take you in and book you right now.   
Andie: No, no, you can't!   
Andie: I mean,um, please don't do that. I just got my license. Please don't revoke it.   
Pacey: 'kay. Maybe I can just, let this one incident slide. But I just want   
to let you know that I got my eyes on you now, Blondie. You cause anymore   
trouble in Capeside and Officer Pacey is coming after you. Hm?   
Andie: Okay, I understand. Thank you. Thank you so much. Oh, um it was   
really nice meeting you.   
  
"Andie Andie" Jack snaped his fingers in front of Andie's face. "Andie we are here"  
  
Andie jumped alitte the snaping of Jack's fingers in her face inturupted her thoughts.  
  
"What where you thinking about?"  
  
"Oh Nothing" Andie looks around and sees they are parked in the parking lot "Oh were here good lets go"  
  
"I just told you that Andie"  
  
"Oh you did I must not have heard you"  
  
"Apparently Not"  
  
Jack and Andie both got out of the car and apporched the door to the gym.  
  
" Jack before we go inside I want to ask you somthing"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you if you thought about what you were going to say or do when you saw Jen again"  
  
Jack just looked at Andie and paused. "No Andie I haven't I haven't given much of any thought" Jack was obviously lying.  
  
"Uh huh yeag sure Jack"  
  
"Lets just go inside alright"  
  
"If you say so"  
  
Andie went into the gym ahead of Jack. Jack just stood there for a moment and watched everyone and thought to himself "This is it Jack you know what you have to do" Jack then took a deep breath and walked with Andie into the reunion in search of there friends.  
  
  
  



	3. A Reunion between Old Friends & Old Flam...

Dawson: You know what I'm thinking? It's been kind of a while, you know, since we all ended up in the same spot together. I must say, it's nice.   
Jen: You know Dawson, you're right. I feel like I'm in the middle of, ah, a Charlie Brown Thanksgiving special.   
Andie: (excitedly) Oh, I loved that one. That's the one where they all eat on the ping-pong table, but it keeps collapsing, and then they end up making the popcorn.   
Joey: Yeah, well, I think a group hug is a little premature, however. I'm sure we'll find a way to be estranged again in no time.   
Dawson: Well, before we do, I would just like to say that in a world where people who raise you end up letting you down, it's an honour and privilege to have you guys to turn to.   
Joey: Well, I can't wait for the Oscar speech – I mean, there's not going to be a dry eye in the house.   
  
  
  
Dawson stood up at the table with glass rasied in his right hand and looked at the famailar faces of his childhood friends.  
  
"I want to take this moment right now to perpose a toast"  
  
"Oh here we go" mocked Joey jokingly  
  
"It will only take a moment I promise theres just a few things I want to say this is a very special as well as memorable moment for me"  
  
"Alright Dawson go ahead we are all listening" said Jen.  
  
"Well I just wanted to say how grateful I am to have you guys as friends I know its been a long time since we have seen each other or even talked to each other but I want you all to know that I think about you guys all the time." "You guys mean the world to me and I hope we will continue to stay friends and keep in touch over the next few years and even if we don't then I also want you to know I will forever keep the memories I have of you guys alive in my heart." "Its been an honor and a previlage being friends with you guys and no matter where the road ahead leaves us I will always love you guys and I will never forget you"   
  
Dawson then rasied his glass .  
  
"Heres to good friends and a lifetime of memories" "Cheers"  
  
They all rasied there glasses and clinked them together.  
  
Pacey went over to Dawson and hugged him and in fake sobs sadi "That was beautiful man"  
  
Dawson laughed. "You know I try and be serious and say something nice and you make a joke out of it."  
  
Pacey looked at him "Sorry man but really in all seriousness It was a beautiful sentiment"  
  
Dawson smiled "Thanks Pace"  
  
Dawson then sat back down as did Pacey.  
  
  
Joey looked at Dawson "You know what I'm still waiting for that Oscar speech."  
  
  
Dawson looked at her and laughed alittle."That makes two of us"  
  
Joey and Dawson kept eye contact with one another for a moment then turned away nervously.  
  
Pacey just looked at both wondering whats going on with them (meaning Dawson and Joey) they have been acting weird every since they saw each other again.  
  
Drue came back with a drink for him and Jen.  
  
Jen looked up at him "Its about time you came back you where gone for a while"  
  
Drue sat down next to Jen "Yeah sorry hunny I got stuck at the bar talking to some guy who thought he knew me for like a half an hour all to come to the conclusion that he mistook me for someone else."  
  
Jen laughed.  
  
"Hey its not funny I just wasted a good 1/2 an hour talking to someone I didn't even know when I could of been here with you"  
  
"Aww how sweet" Drue leaned over and kissed Jen.  
  
Jack watched them as jelousy ran through him like water runs through a river he couldn't believe that they where going out of all the guys Jen could have gone out with she picks the worst one possible Drue.  
  
Just then Andie broke the silence and the tension buliding in the air.  
  
"Okay you guys I want to know what you have all been up to" I prepose we go around the table and eveyrone tells us where your living now and what your prefession is alright" Andie was more excited and happy then usual.  
  
"Thats so like you Mcphee doing everything systematically"  
  
Andie smiled. "Well you know me Pacey I always like to take charge of a situation and make sure it stays in order"  
  
Pacey smiled back. "That I do Mcphee that I do."  
  
Andie look from Pacey to everyone around the table. "So whose going first"  
  
Everyone just sat there looking at each other nobody saying anything.  
  
"Fine if nobody wants to go first then I guess I will"said Andie. "Well I am still living in Italy but I am not living with my Aunt I have my own little apartment down the street from my Aunts house and I am a peditrician." "Oh and I am still single"  
  
Joey looked at Andie. "Wow Andie thats quit an accomplishment I never knew you wanted to be a peditrican."  
  
Andie smiled. "Well neither did I its something I kind of just fell into" Okay Joey why don't you go next"  
  
Joey looked alittle surpised. "Umm..Okay well Pacey and I have a small apartment in the carribean that we live in." "I spend my days working in an art gallery there and Pacey spends his days working on the boats in the local marina." "Our apartment is right on the water its really beautiful."  
  
Dawson looked at Joey. "I would have to agree with you Joey it really is beautiful.  
  
Pacey shot Dawson a look." Dawson man how would you know you never been to our apartment before?"  
  
Joey looked nervously from Pacey to Dawson.  
  
A look of worriment came over Dawson as well "Well I just meant that I am sure the apartment is beautiful there considering as how all parts of the Carribean is beautiful. I guess I should have worded it differently.  
  
A look of relief came over Joey and Dawson's face. Pacey looked at Dawson for a moment longer then turned away.  
  
Andie just looked at the four of them then said "Okay well Dawson why don't you go next"  
  
"Well there isn't much to say I am still basically in the same place I have been since our last gathering." "I still live in that apartment In LA and I am still making my own movies waiting for someone to discover them I came close a few times but no really huge breaks yet" "But I'm not giving up hope" Dawson starts looking alittle down now after saying this.  
  
Jen looked at Dawson "Dawson don't worry I am sure something will come up soon your way to good for someone not to reconzie your talents"  
  
Dawson smiled alittle. "Thanks Jen" "That being said what have you been doing with your life"  
  
Jen looked at Dawson for a moment then looked to Drue" Well I moved back to New York after college because the guy next to me convienced me that I should" Jen smiled at Drue. "Then Drue and I moved in together in an apartment in Manhatten as friends well wouldn't you know that that friendship grew into something more and we have been dating for a few months. " I am a fashion designer I work in a very upscale fashion industry and Drue over here owns the hottest club in New York"  
  
"Thats right and if any of you are in the nieghborhood I'll get you in for free just come to the door and say you know me"said Drue.  
  
"Yeah we will try and keep that in mind Drue"said Joey sarcastically  
  
"I didn't ask any comments from the Harrette Potter peanut gallery alright." mocked Drue  
  
Joey rolled her eyes.  
  
"Now here we go just like the good all days we finally have some people bantering." replied Pacey  
  
Jen look from Drue to Joey to Pacey and smiled to herself. Then she looked across from her where Jack sat she was wondering why he had been so quiet all night.  
  
Jen kicked Jack slightly under the table "Wake up you I feel like your not even here you have been so quiet."  
  
Jack jumped alittle "Sorry I guess I have a lot on my mind"  
  
Jen looked at him couriously. "Like what care Jack share with your fellow group of peers" "What exactly have you been up to these past few years?"  
  
Jack looked at Jen for a moment not really sure of what to say that was a first it use to be he could tell Jen anything and everything. AT that moment two flashbacks of when him and Jen use to be best friends came into his mind.  
  
Jen: I thought you weren't sure yet about whether or not you wanted to go home...  
Jack: I know, but the point is, he should have asked me.  
Jack: Besides, what kind of father doesn't want his son to live with him anyway?  
Jen: Trust me, been there.  
Jack: At least you have Grams.  
Jen: So do you, and me.  
  
  
Jack: Should I just fall on my sword now, or wait until the battle's over?   
Jen: What do I care? Either way you're a dead man.   
Jack: Look, uh, this whole Henry thing, you got it all wrong. I didn't do it for him, I did it for you. I'm serious. I just wanted to show you that the things that you want are there for the taking. You just, you know, believe you deserve them.   
Jen: You don't get it. This was our place. Yours and mine. Doesn't that mean something to you?   
Jack: Yeah, of course it does. But don't you want more?   
Jen: No. Not from us. Jack, I've had lovers, I've had boyfriends, but what I've never had is a boy who was first and last a friend. Who wasn't secretly trying to get in my pants, or wouldn't walk away from me the second I said I didn't want to sleep with him. Who like me … for me. Unless you've recently decided to be bisexual? You know, I think you setting me up was a lot more about you than it was me.   
Jack: Come on, give me a break. I do not have a secret crush on Henry Parker.   
Jen: Neither do I, but that's not what I'm talking about. I mean that … maybe it's you who's lonely for the relationship.   
Jack: Well maybe I am. But this isn't exactly New York where gay kids are tripping over each other coming out of the closet. This is Capeside, gay population is one. It's me. I'm it.   
Jen: Jack, you're going to have a love life. You're going to have a fantastic love life. It's gonna be awesome, and terrifying, and, and when it happens it's going to change your whole life. Jack: Yeah, it's easy for you to say.   
Jen: I know it is. You have to have faith that sometimes things happen when they're least expected.   
  
  
Jen kicked Jack again. "Jack you there earth to Jack"  
  
Jack jumped. "Uhh. Yeah sorry about that"  
  
Jen looked at Jack and gave him a concered look.  
  
"Okay I repeat Jack what have you been doing with your life over these past few years?"  
  
Jack looked at Jen "Well I live in Chicago now and I am a guidence counsler at the local middle school"  
  
"How are you and Tobey doing?"  
  
Jack at Jen then looked down. "Actually Tobey and I broke up about 2 months agao"  
  
"Oh God Jack I'm so sorry."   
  
"Its alright Jen I have delt with it"  
  
"Is it alright to ask why you guys broke up?"  
  
Jack looked into Jen's eyes here was his chance to tell her he couldn't mess it up. "Well Jen I would love to tell you but if I could can we do it in private?"  
  
Jen looked at him then to everyone else.  
  
Andie got the hint and stood up"Well if you excuse me I have to go to the ladies room anyway" said Andie. "I'll be back though don't you worry"  
Then she walked into the bathroom.  
  
Dawson stood up. "Well I need to go get some fresh air anyway so I'll be back umm.. Joey would you care to join me" Dawson gave Joey a come with me so we can talk alone look.  
  
Joey looked at Dawson. "Yeah I could use some air to its kind of hot in here.. I'll be right back alright Pace?"  
  
Pacey gave her a cold look. "Yeah sure Joe"  
  
Joey looked at him for a moment then walked with Dawson over to the bar.  
  
Jack looked over at Pacey and Drue.. "Would you guys mind leaving to so I could talk to Jen in private?  
  
Drue shot Jack a look. "Whatever you have to say to Jen you can say in the presence of her boyfriend"  
  
Jack looked at Drue.  
  
Jen then looked at Drue. "Drue its alright sweetie it will only take a few minutes then we can go dance do this for me please?"  
  
Drue looked at Jen and sighed. "Well since you asked so nice I guess I can leave you for a few and Pacey and I could go do some male bonding or something"  
  
"Bond with you I don't think so Drue" Pacey said jokingly  
  
"Ha Ha Ha Witter you have no choice"  
  
Jen kissed Drue "Thanks your the best"  
  
"I know I am don't be too long.. Come on Witter"  
  
Both Drue and Pacey got up and started walking towards the bar as they walked away Drue gave Jack a hard look then walked to the bar with Pacey.  
  
Jen watched them leave then turned to Jack. "So what did you want to tell me?"  
  
Jack looked at Jen and froze his head began to fill with thoughts ofhow he was going to tell her what he came her to tell her.  
  
Jen looked at Jack. "Jack? are you alright" "What did you want to tell me"  
  
Jack just sat there looking at her he didn't know what to say.  
  
The bartender handed Pacey and Drue there beers. Pacey tooks his and opened it and took a huge glup as did Drue.  
  
"You know I would really like to know what exactly Dawson and Joey are talking about at this very moment"  
  
"Me and you are in the same boat aren't we Witter"  
  
"What do you mean"  
  
"I'm saying that you want to know what Dawson and Joey are talking about as I would like to know what Jack and Jen are talking about right now"  
  
"Drue man you have nothing to worry about Jack's gay rember as I on the other hand have a lot to worry about"  
  
"I don't know Jack just seems alittle too intrestead in Jen tonight"  
  
"Well what do you expect they use to be best friends he hasn't talked to her in how long of course he is going to be intreasted in her"  
  
"Yeah I guess so..so what is going on with Dawson and Joey anyway?  
  
"I honestly don't know but I can tell you one thing there is diffinatly something going on that there trying to hide"  
  
Drue looks over and watches Jack and Jen while he talks to Pacey."Well maybe you should make it your duty to go find out what it is"   
  
"Yea maybe I should" Pacey hit Drue slightly in the arm."Ahh stop your worrying Drue the guys gay he is not going to take Jen from you"  
  
Drue looks from Jack and Jen to Pacey. "Yeah your right what do you say we have another beer on me alright"  
  
"I like your thinking"  
  
Dawson sat down on the bottom step outside of the gym doors.  
  
"Joey what are we going to do are we going to tell him or not?"  
  
"I don't know what to do Dawson I mean I don't want to hurt Pacey he has been so much of my life for how many years now and this would just kill him." "I thought that what happened we where going to forget and go on with our lives"  
  
"I thought that too Joey but when I saw you tonight I realized that I am not over you and that I still love you and what hapepned maybe was suppose to maybe thats fates way of telling us we belong together and I saw the way you looked at me Joey you feel the same way"  
  
Joey stood in front of Dawson. "I just don't want to make the wrong descison"  
  
Dawson stood up and took Joeys hand "It can't be wrong i your following your heart" We Have to at least tell him Joey even if we can't be together after I think we owe it to him to tell him the truth about that night"  
  
Joey looked into Dawson's eyes. "Your right we do owe it to him Dawson I'm just so scared"  
  
All of a sudden they heard a door close Dawson and Joey both turned and saw Pacey standing there.  
  
"What exactly are you scared about Joe?"  
  
Dawson and Joey looked at Pacey then to each other.  
  
"What a sudden loss for words you don't know what your scared about. I want to know what your scared about and I want to know whats going on with you two and I want to know now"  
  
Pacey stood there angerly lookign at Joey and Dawson.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Secrets Revealed or are they?

Dawson: I thought I heard something down here. (They both look up to see him standing behind the screen door.)   
Joey: Dawson, uh, we were just  
Dawson: (He comes outside.) Having an argument. Obviously. What about?   
(Joey's flustered and searches for an answer.)   
Pacey: Us. (Joey looks at him fearfully and he looks right back at her.) We were arguing about us. There's an us here now.   
Pacey:I'm sorry man we didn't want to tell you this way.  
Dawson: You didn't tell me.   
Joey: (Joeys eyes dart up) You know don't you?  
Dawson: Yeah, I know. So were you planning on telling me or was this just   
going to be a secret fling.  
Joey: It's not like that   
Dawson: Then how was it, joey, because jen was a little short on details   
Joey: She told you?  
Dawson: Well she thought I knew. I mean, I had to be pretty frickin stupid   
not to know, right? That the two people I trusted most in the world were   
lying to me? So are you- are you bored? Are you confused? Or just   
malicious?   
Pacey: Hey, look, I started this thing, okay? If you're going to get angry   
at somebody you get angry at me. It's not fair   
Dawson: I don't think you're in any position to talk about what's fair. Your were my best friend.   
Pacey:I still am.  
Dawson:I'm finding that alittle hard to process right now.  
Pacey: It's the truth, Dawson.   
  
Joey: I didn't intend for this to happen, Dawson. Dawson: What you intended does not provide me any solace. What? Do- do you love him? Are you- Do you just want to sleep with him?   
Joey: No, how could you say that. I-   
Dawson: It's what he's going to expect.   
Joey: We're not together, Dawson. And we haven't been for a long time, almost a whole year has gone- Dawson: Is this a punishment?   
Joey: No, I'm not punishing you!   
Dawson: Are you punishing me because I didn't want to get back together with you?   
Joey: Why would you think that I would-   
Dawson: Then why, Joey, why? You keep on saying that you wanna go find yourself, is this what you've been looking for the whole time? Is Pacey what you've been looking for?   
Joey: No!  
Dawson: Then explain it to me, Joey, explain to me how two people who can barely stand to be in the same room with each other end up outside my window arguing about the future of their relationship.   
Joey: I can't, okay? I can't explain it. It happened. Everything between you and me is so complicated. Dawson: Joey, if things between us are complicated it's because you made them that way, okay? Do you think that whatever was wrong when you were with me is just going to magically get better when you're with him?   
Joey: Half laughing, half crying I don't know, Dawson. I don't know, okay? I just know that I- I need him. Dawson: Do you need him like you need me? She doesn't answer Joey, it's a simple question, do you need him like you need me?   
Joey: You can't do that, Dawson. You can't. Those two things have nothing to do with each other and you know that. The way that I feel about him is completely separate from the way that I feel about you and our friendship.   
Dawson: Friendship, Joey, right now, we don't have a friendship. We don't have a friendship right now.   
Joey: What? Dawson: As of this moment, we do not have a friendship   
Joey: That is not fair!   
Dawson: You can't have both of us! You can't have him as your boyfriend and me as your consolation prize. You're going to have to make a choice. And I'm telling you right now, if you choose him, I'm not gonna be around to pick up the pieces when it falls apart. This ruins everything. There is no going back.   
Joey: Okay. What do you want me to say? Tell me what you want me to say? What do you want to hear?   
Dawson: I don't want you to say anything. I want you to leave.   
**********************  
Pacey stood there look more angry then before.   
  
"I want to know what is going on with you two and I want to know now"   
  
Dawson and Joey just stood there shocked looking at Pacey then turned and looked at each other.  
  
Paceys voice grew louder ."WELL!!"  
  
"Pacey man calm down we will tell you but first you just need to come down and relax"  
  
Pacey looked at Dawson and laughed to himself angerly. "Relax Dawson you want me to relax" Pacey shouted. "How do you prepose I do that when I have my girlfriend and her ex soulmate standing out here talking and looking like there hiding something from me"  
  
Okay maybe relax wasn't the right word Pacey but---  
  
Pacey cut Dawson off. "Yeah no shit it was the wrong word but you know what I don't care about that all I care about is exactly what I am asking and that is What the hell is going on"  
  
"Alright Pace we will tell you right now whats going on"replied Dawson "You see Joey and I we....  
  
Joey stood there looking at Dawson then to Pacey.. "Pace, theres no easy way to say this but umm..we.. we are together Pacey and have been for quite sometime now" said Joey finshing off Dawson's sentence for him.  
  
*********************  
  
Jen looked at Jack. "Jack whatever it is you shouldn't be scared to tell me I know we haven't shared secrets in a while but its still me Jen Lindley the girl who Jack Mcphee could tell anything to and would not be judged by it"  
  
Jack looked at Jen and smiled a feeling of relief came over him he took Jen's hand in his and looked deeply into her eyes. "Jen the reason Tobey and I broke up was because he.. he.. he was cheating on me Jen"  
  
Jen looked at Jack simpithticlly "oh Jack I'm so sorry.. how could he do that to you?" "that asshole"  
  
"Jen Jen calm down I thank you for your loyalty but part of it was my fault to" said Jack.  
  
Jen looked at Jack a bit confused. "Did you cheat on him first or something?"  
  
"No not exactly"   
  
"Then what.. why is some of it your fault?"  
  
Jack looked at her for a moment struggling for words  
  
"Because Jen.. because "  
  
Jen looked at Jack her face had become full of concern  
"Because why?"  
  
"Because I wasn't honest with him or myself"  
  
"About what?" "What is it that you weren't honest about?"  
  
Jack still looking into Jen's eyes took a deep breath and said.. "I wasn't honest with him or myself about my feelings"  
  
"Your feelings for what?"  
  
"No Jen the question is not my feelings for what but my feelings for who"  
  
Jen swallowed hard almost afraid of what he was going to say next.  
*********************  
  
Drue stood at the bar watching how intensely Jen and Jack where talking. He took a sip of his beer that he held in his hand. Drue thought back to what Pacey had said earlier to him about Jack and Jen....  
  
."Ahh stop your worrying Drue the guys gay he is not going to take Jen from you"  
  
Drue knew what Pacey said was true but he couldn't help worrying he just had a bad feeling about the whole situation. Just as he was getting in deeper with his thoughts he heard a voice...  
  
"Hey Drue.. what's the matter you look worried about something"  
  
Drue turned around and saw Andie standing there.." "Oh hey Andie.. No, I'm not worried about anything just thinking you know?"  
  
Andie looked at him in disbelief. "Yeah I'm sure your not worried that's why your standing there watching Jack and Jen's every move with this scared look on your face but no your not worried your just fine"  
  
Drue laughed alittle. "I must say your good with reading peoples facial expressions and minds for that matter" Drue took another sip of his beer.  
  
"Yeah well I had a lot of practice in that area"  
  
"Oh really mind sharing where you got all that practice from exactly?" asked Drue curiously.  
  
"No not really"  
  
"Okay I understand.. But can I ask you something else?"  
  
Andie looked at Drue not really sure of what to say or what he was going to ask her. "Yeah you can ask me anything you want doesn't mean I'm going to answer you though"  
  
Drue smiled. "All right fair enough" "What I want to ask you is this has Jack said anything to you about him coming back to this reunion to possibly......Drues voice trailed off.  
  
Andie looked at him questioningly. "Come on Drue spill it"  
  
"All right has Jack said anything to you about liking or wanting Jen..... for a girlfriend that is?"  
**************************  
  
Pacey stood there looking hurt angry and confused. "Now why doesn't that surprise me"  
  
"I'm sorry man we didn't want to tell you this way" replied Dawson.  
  
Pacey looked from Dawson to Joey. "You said you loved me you said there could be no one else for you but me I guess who you really were thinking about was Dawson wasn't it?"  
  
Joey looked at him and before she could answer Pacey yelled out "wasn't it"!  
  
Joey's eyes filled with tears "No Pacey I did love you I mean I do love you its just that....  
  
Pacey cut her off.."Its just that I'm not good enough for you, I'm not your best friend or your soulmate I'm just Pacey Witter the guy that kept Joey Potter occupied until Dawson Leery the man who she really wanted to be with came back for her"  
  
"NO Pacey! Thats not how it is at all"  
  
"Then How is it Joe huh tell me enlighten me!"  
  
Joey just stood looking at Pacey crying and speechless.  
  
"You know what I don't even want to know I know everything I will ever need to know for the rest of my life" "You both listen to me and listen to me good I never want to see your faces again do you hear?" "From now on I am no longer friends with eithier of you" "You both can have each other because I am done dealing with the two of you..not just for now but for the rest of my life" Pacey looked at them in disgust and then stormed back into the reunion.  
  
Joey yelled for him in the middle of her tears PACEY! PACEY! PACEY NO!   
  
Dawson put his arms around Joey to comfort her.   
  
"Joey stay here I'll be right back"  
  
"Dawson no where are you going don't leave me"  
  
"Joe I'll be right back just stay here"  
  
Dawson went inside after Pacey.  
  
"Pacey come back here I'm not done talking to you"  
  
Pacey kept walking "Thats too bad for you because I am I meant everything I said out there"  
  
"Yeah what a way to be childish Pacey just erase us from your lives and walk away with out dealing with the situation"  
  
Pacey stopped and turned around to face Dawson there were standing on the dance floor"Isn't that what you did Dawson when you found out about me and Joey?" " So I don't think your in any position to talk"  
  
"Yeah the only difference was I was what 16 17 at the time and immature.. but we are.. what now 26 ? And I thought we could handle this in a more adult way" "But I guess thats not really your specialty is it Pacey you just say cruel things and walk out leaving the girl you love crying like you did at the high school Prom" "So why would I even think you have grown up since then stupied old me"   
  
Pacey looked at Dawson with flames in his eyes and punched him right in the face.  
  
Dawson: Jack, what the hell happened?   
Jack: Look you really need to talk to Joey about this.   
Dawson: Yeah, I'm asking you.   
Jack: Look, it was a weird night. The moon was full. It just happened. Dawson: You kissed my girlfriend.   
Jack: Yeah, I did. I'm not going to apoligize for it, man, cause truth is,   
I'd do it again so let's just not make this into a high school romp   
alright? 'Cause neither of us are the type.   
Dawson slugs Jack  
  
  
  
  
Mr.Witter: That bastard was lying to me. He's in it up to his neck and he knows it.  
  
Pacey: Come on, you don't even know if this has anything to do with him.  
  
Mr.Witter: A random arson incident in the middle of Capeside? Let's consider the chances of that, Pacey. If God hadn't blessed ya with my good looks, I wouldn't know who's son you were. Why don't you drive yourself home before you make another embarressing comment?  
  
Pacey: I think I'll walk.  
  
Mr.Witter: As if I care.  
  
Pacey: Nobody assumed you did, Pop.  
  
Mr.Witter: You'll have to excuse my son, boys. His girlfriend moves away and all of a sudden it's his time of the month.  
  
Pacey: Screw you, okay?  
  
(Mr.Witter grabs his arm and Pacey quickly removes it.)  
  
Pacey: Get your hands off me! You don't touch me again! Ever!  
  
Mr.Witter: Finally, my boy gets a pair (?) and all it took was getting his heart broken by some girl with a few screws loose.  
  
(Pacey punches him.)  
  
Pacey: (still drunk) Well, if it isn't Inspector get-a-clue-so. What brings you to these parts at this late hour?  
Dawson: You're drunk.Pacey: (holds a finger out) You're quick.Dawson: It's the night before the PSAT, Pacey, why are you drinking?  
Pacey: I don't need to study. I mean, I got the test, right? (He laughs)  
Dawson: (seriously) If you have it, give it back.  
Pacey: Oh, I wish I did, Ombre. I mean, I really wish I did. But I don't. I don't. It's not here, it's not at home under my bed with my Playboy's. It is nowhere to be found.Dawson: Pacey, we've be friends for 16 years and I'm not stupid.Pacey: Friends, huh? Friends. (he stands up, staggers, and begins walking down the dock) You know, that word 'friends', is an interesting word. (he stops and faces Dawson) It implies that you would actually believe you 'friend' when he's telling you something.  
Dawson: Well, you can tell me the truth.  
Pacey: (word?) (he laughs) You want to know what if find so very amusing about this situation? I mean, what I think is so really, really rich about all this? Is that you, yourself, were capable of stealing this test. All right, you've thought about it. You didn't throw that test away, you didn't give it back to Eve. You brought the test to us.  
Dawson: No! (approaching Pacey) I wanted to consult the people I trusted to determine what the best thing was to do. I never thought that anyone was be so weak, or so self-motivated as to actually swipe it.Pacey: Weak and self-motivated, huh? Now which one of those two colourful adjectives would I be?  
Dawson: You are who you are, Pacey.  
Pacey: Yes I am, Dawson. And so are you. (jabbing his fingers at Dawson's chest) You, Dawson Leery, are a self-righteous son-of-a-bitch who cares more about his rose-coloured, defunct 1950's belief system than the people who fail to live up it, huh?  
Dawson: Interesting choice of words, coming from a smug, cold-hearted son-of-a-bitch who just dumped his girlfriend after she begged and pleaded for an ounce of sympathy!  
Pacey: At least I didn't send her father to prison.Dawson: No, you just made her go crazy.  
(Pacey punches Dawson, who returns the favour, knocking Pacey to the ground. Joey emerges)  
*******************************  
Andie looked at Drue. "No of course not my brother would not have any sexual feelings like that for Jen.. he's gay rember or did you sudden;y forget that factor."  
  
Drue took another sip of his beer still watching Jen and Jack.  
  
"No I haven't forgotten just wanted to make sure thats all"  
  
"Your not worried about that are you because if you are then your just worrying for nothing because that would never happen"  
  
"And how can you be so sure?"  
  
"Because I know my brother and if that were to happen I am sure he would have told me by now"  
  
Drue took his last sip of the beer he was drinking and put the empty bottle back on the bar and turned and looked at Andie.  
  
"Yeah your probably right . I mean if that was going to happen you of all people would know about it a head of time"  
  
Andie smiled. "Exactly.. so you have nothing to worry about" "Besides back when we were in high school jack was a totally Drama queen he made big things out of nothing and ran to Jen with them" "So this is actually pretty normal for him I mean to have everybody leave the table with some secrate news Jen can only hear"  
  
Drue smiled back at Andie feeling alittle relieved then turned back to Jack and Jen who were still talking.  
****************************  
  
Jen looked deep into Jack's eyes. "Alright... feelings for who is the question." "So..... Jen paused for a moment almost afraid to ask the next question....so.. whats the answer?"  
  
Jack started to shake and holding Jen's hand he looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Jen my feelings... these feelings of love.. the feelings I thought I didn't have...the feelings I wasn't honest with Tobey about because I didn't want to hurt him and I was still very confused... These feelings are for you Jen." "I love you and I have loved you for a very long time now and I am finally admitting it to you and to myself."   
Jack took Jen's other hand.   
"Jen Lindley Every part of me loves you.. I love you so completely that when your not near me I feel empty or not complete and I endure so much pain because your not standing next to me...Your my other half Jen your my whole world and I can't imagine living another day or another second with out you.. I have done it for too long.. I know it has taken me a while to finally admit these feelings I have for you that I know you have for me too and I'm sorry for that.. it's just that I thought I was gay but come to realize I'm not.. and Tobey.. well Tobey saw it coming years ago and thats why he cheated on me...Jen I hope you can find it in your heart to give me a chance to let me be the person who completes you to be the person who makes you happy every single minute of the day."  
  
JEN: What are you scared of?  
JACK: I'm scared that I'm gonna end up alone. I'm scared that I'm always gonna be someone's friend, or brother, or confidant but never quite... someone's everything. Mostly I'm scared I'm never gonna meet a guy that I love as much as I love you   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Decisions

  
  
  
  
  
PACEY: You know, last year -- I could give you something no one else could. I could give you a wall to paint a mural on, I could sail you around on a boat for a whole summer, I could give you that night on the ski trip -- but I'm spent now, Jo. I've got nothing left to give. And it makes me angry that you'd stay with me even after I've become what I've become.  
JOEY: What have you become? You're just you, you're a good person and I love you--  
PACEY: -- Joey, I've become someone who hates himself so much he can't even look in a mirror. And I wish being with you didn't make it worse but it does. Because the more you love me in spite of all this, the angrier at you I get... and the more I stop loving you back.  
JOEY: How long have you felt this way?  
PACEY: I don't know. And I know it isn't right. I know my failures have nothing to do with you, but if we stay together, I'm just gonna keep taking it all out on you -- like I did in there tonight. That was horrible, Joey, and I know all this is totally my fault. I can't keep treating you like that - but I know I won't stop treating you like that.  
JOEY: I've got news for you -- how you treat me, is actually totally in your power.  
PACEY: Joey, look at me... Senior year is over. We're two different people, heading in two different directions. There's no boat in the sunset this time. There's Boston and there's Capeside.  
  
  
JOEY: This isn't about Dawson and you know it. So why don't you tell me what's really going on?  
PACEY: Watching you dance with him just now, I realized it's the happiest I've seen you all night. The happiest I've seen you in weeks, in fact. ...But you wanna know what's worse? I never thought I'd say this -- I can't believe I'm saying this, but: I don't care. I don't care that you were dancing with Dawson. I'm not hurt, I'm not jealous, I'm not anything. That's what's going on, Joey.  
JOEY: Great. Then how 'bout we take this "nothing" outside.  
PACEY: So you can clean up my mess again. No. You wanted me to take off the happy mask? Here it goes: why are you with me?  
JOEY: Pacey --   
PACEY: -- Because I don't know why I'm with you. I used to, but not anymore.   
JOEY: I'll make a note of that.  
PACEY: What I do know is that I'm tired of how I feel when I'm with you. Like your good deed -- the designated loser, the big fat failure -- that's not who I am.   
JOEY: I never said it was. Ya know -- this isn't about me, Pacey, it's about you --   
PACEY: No... It is about you. And how being with you makes me feel like I'm worthless, and stupid, and never right. But you know what? I realized something. It isn't my fault. When I'm with you, I'm poor-Pacey he didn't get into college, I'm stupid Pacey got the airport limo or ruined the corsage or ripped the dress --   
JOEY: -- I said I don't care about that stuff!   
PACEY: I want you to care, Joey. I don't want you to just accept it. Because right now, we're not just trapped on a boat, we're trapped in this relationship, and I can't take it anymore. Being with you makes me feel like I'm nothing. I don't do it to myself. You do it to me every day and you don't even see it. That's why I flinch when you get near me. That's why I can't bring myself to touch you, why the last thing I want is to touch you...  
JOEY: Are you done?  
PACEY: I can keep going if you want.  
JOEY: No Pacey, you can stop. And then, you can just go to hell  
*************************************************************************************  
Joey stood outside the school's gym doors where Pacey and Dawson had left her she was sitting on the steps knees pulled up to her chin face buried crying. She started to think about how much it seemed like there were all still in high school and how things never really changed she was still the same girl who came between two best friends always crushing one of their hearts never her own and she wasn't sure if she wanted to be that girl any more she didn't know if she could take it. It killed her to know she is the cause of Pacey and Dawson not being friends and the cause of them repeatdly getting their hearts broken. She didn't know what to do any more she wasn't even sure she knew who she even was any more. Thinking about all this just made Joey cry harder.  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile back in the reunion a crowd started to gather around Dawson and Pacey after everyone saw Pacey punching Dawson. Dawson lay on the floor with a bloody lip. Pacey just looked at him for a moment then looked at the crowd turned and stormed back out the gym doors slaming them behind him.  
  
Pacey walked down the steps passing Joey not even giving her a last look.  
  
Joey looked up at Pacey as he started walking to his car. Joey quickly stood up and walked after him. "Pacey!" "Pacey!" "Please stop"  
  
Pacey kept walking "Joe I don't think you really want me to stop and chat with you right now" he said very bitterly and angerly.  
  
Joey grabed a hold of his arm. "Pacey stop I need to talk to you and explain what happened I didn't intend for this to happen it wasn't planned I was so happy with you Pacey really I was what happened was this-"  
  
Pacey pulled away from Joey's grip cutting her "First of all I could really give a fuck how it happened the bottom line is that it happened and you broke my heart for the last time Potter you hear me from now on you and your soulmate stay the hell away from me and don't bother coming to get your things I'll mail them to you this is the last time I want to see your lying, condesending face again Your nothing but a two face manipulative person and frankly I want this to be the last time I ever see you and your so called soulmate again"  
  
Joey looked at Pacey the words going through her like gun shots she closed her eyes crying as hard as she could now. "Pacey... please"  
  
"Joe don't you dare say another word just honor my wishes and go back to the love of your life and leave me the hell alone"  
  
Joey knew there was nothing she could say or do to make him change his mind. "Fine if thats the way you want it I guess theres nothing I can do about it but you know Pacey believe it or not this hurts me more then it hurts you I just want to die thats how much pain I am in"  
  
Pacey shot Joey a cold look "Well you know Joe thats a coincidence because that makes two of us" with that said Pacey got back in his car and took off leaving Joey in the middle of the parking lot. Joey fell to her knees and began crying all over again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jen sat there looking shocked she was afraid to say anything in return she didn't want to hurt him then again she didn't want to say anything that might hurt Drue. Thoughts were going through Jen's mind a mile a minute she was sitting there frozen in her thoughts.  
  
Jack looked at the shocked look on her face he grew very neverous he puts his hand on top of Jen's. "Jen please say something, say anything"  
  
Jen looked down at their hands and pulled away slightly then looked back up at him "I don't know what to say"  
  
Jack looked at her alittle hurt she pulled her hand away. "Say what you feel say whats in your heart".  
  
As Jen was about to open her mouth to say something she looked over at all the comotion on the dance floor she wondered what was going on.  
  
Jack looked over to where Jen was looking. "I wonder whats going on over there"  
  
Jen nodded in agreement. Jack stood up. "Come on lets go find out" he started walking towards the dance floor and Jen followed behind him.  
  
They made there way through the crowd of people to the middle of the dance floor and saw Dawson with his bloody lip sourounded by people asking him a million questions.  
  
Jack and Jen looked from him then to each other questioningly. Then walked over to Dawson.  
  
"Oh my God Dawson are you alright?" said Jen  
  
Dawson looked over to Jen. "Yeah I'm fine I'll live"  
  
"Come here" Jen took Dawson's hand and led him away from all the people back over to where Jack and Jen had been sitting before. Jen then handed Dawson a napkin for his lip which was still very much bleeding.  
  
"Dawson what the hell happened to you man" said Jack.  
  
Dawson started to put pressure on his lip to make the bleeding stop. "Pacey, Pacey is what happened to me"  
  
Both Jen and Jack looked confused. "Pacey did this to you?"stated Jen.  
  
Dawson nodded.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Well apparently when Joey and I told him that we have been seeing each other secrately for quite sometime now and he didn't want to hear it not a reason nothing he just stormed off after saying some rather harsh things to Joey and I followed after him to try and reason with him and he punched me."  
  
Jack and Jen were now even more confused then before.   
  
Jack put his hand up as to say stop. "Wait a second here Dawson since when have you and Joey being seeing each other?"  
  
  
Dawson shook his head and stood up "I can't get into right now I left Joey outside to try and reason with Pacey I have to get back to her" with that said he went back out the gym doors to find Joey.  
  
Jack and Jen stood there watching Dawson as he left. Then they turned towards each other.  
  
"Wow what a night I can't believe that happened" said Jen.  
  
Jack agreed with her then said" Yeah I know this really is a reunion I am starting to feel like its high school all over again"  
  
Jen smiled at Jack alittle shyly.  
  
Jack looked at her. "Jen I know this is hard and what I told you must have come as a shock since we haven't really spoken in a long time and you have so much going through your mind not to mention Drue but I have to know how you feel Jen and I have to know tonight, because I am leaving tommorrow to go back to Chicago and I want to know if I have anything to stick around for"  
  
Jen stood there looking at him not sure of what to say the thoughts started clouding her mind once again.  
  
  
  
  
Andie finshed the margerita she had gotten before looked over to Jen and Jack and then looked back to Drue.  
  
"Drue it looks like there pretty much done with their conversation I think its safe to say you can go back over now"  
  
Drue looked back to Andie "How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Umm.. maybe because I don't see them opening their mouths to speak anymore there kind of just standing there looking at each other knowing there conversation is done but doesn't know what to do next"  
  
Drue laughed alittle. "You know your just too smart for your own good sometimes"  
  
Andie smiled proudly. "Yeah I know and don't you forget it"   
  
All of a sudden Andie started to get dizzy and she went back alittle and quickly grabbed a hold of the bar.  
  
Drue went over to her and stood behind her holding on to her arms. "You okay there Andie"  
  
Andie held her head "Yeah I think so that magerita must have really gotten to me I ususaly don't drink"  
  
"Yeah I kind of figured that what do you say we get you home or back to your hotel or wherever it is that your staying"  
  
"No thats alright I'll come home myself"  
  
"Andie I'm not going to let you go home by yourself when you almost fell down just standing up"  
  
"Drue really I'll be fine I'll take a cab home if your that worried besides you have to go talk to Jen because if you don't and you leave them two here alone your going to be worried even more and I don't feel like listening to you the whole way there"  
  
Drue smiled. "Alright you have me there just make sure you take a cab home alright we don't want you to die now and have everyone blame it on me"  
  
Andie laughed slightly. "Yeah thanks for your concern I'll talk to you later"  
  
"Okay bye Andie thanks for everything"  
  
Andie smiled then went outside and left.  
  
Drue watched her leave then turned around and looked back at Jen and Jack for a moment sighed then started making his way back over to them.  
  
  
  
  
Dawson looked to the steps where he left Joey and didn't see her there he immediatly started to worry and look around for her. He then spoted her in the parking lot where Pacey's car had been he walked over to her.  
  
"Joey" he said softly.  
  
Joey looked up with a tear streaken face and her eyes all puffy from crying so hard and so much. She got up quickly and ran into Dawson's arms for confort "Dawson what have I done"  
  
Dawson held Joey in his arms he loved the feeling he got when he held her and he knew that he had her now and that he would never let her go again. "Joey you didn't do anything wrong alright and neither did I we just fell in love with each other all over again and had to be together, theres nothing wrong with that"  
  
"Dawson I know theres nothing wrong with falling in love or even wanting to be together but there is something wrong when you do it they way we did. Pacey is so mad and hurt that he never wants to see me again or you and he is sending me all my stuff in the mail he doesn't even want me to come and get it" Joey's eyes immediatly began filling up with tears all over again.   
  
Dawson held Joey closer "Joey its going to be fine you'll see we have each other and thats all we need"  
  
"I don't see how it could be when everytime I hear his name I am going to feel guilty about what I did." "God I am such an idoit I can't keep doing this Dawson, I can't keep hurting you guys all the time and destroying your friendship"  
  
"Sssh.. Joey your not doing any of that its all over now your with me we what we had to do what we knew was the write thing to do." "All you need to think about now is our life and future together" "I love you Joey and you love me and were going to be together for the rest of our lives"  
  
As Joey listend to what Dawson had to say she looked up from his shoulder to his face and stopped crying alittle she then pulled away from him wrapped her arms around herself and turned around.  
  
Dawson looking alitte confused watched her. "Joey..!?!?"  
  
Joey didn't answer him.  
  
Dawson walked over to her and went to touch her arm as she turned around with the most serious face you could ever imagine on her face.  
  
"Dawson she said softly.. we need to talk"  
  
Dawson looked at her very worried not knowing what to say next. He opened his mouth and manged to get out "About what Joey"  
  
Joey looked at him for a moment. "About us.. about everything"  
  
  
DAWSON: What is it? What's wrong?  
JOEY: I don't know. There's something not right about this.  
DAWSON: What? I thought that this is what you wanted. I mean, come on Joey. The night you were drunk and you kissed me -- you knew who you were kissing.  
JOEY: I knew who I was kissing -- but you didn't.  
DAWSON: What?  
JOEY: It's my own stupid fault...dressing up, playing the princess. Come on, Dawson, you and I both know this isn't me.  
DAWSON: Of course it is.  
JOEY: I thought that this is what I wanted. For you to see me as beautiful. For you to look at me the way you look at Jen. But the truth is, that's not really what I want at all. I want you to look at me and see the person that you've always known and realize that what we've had is so much more incredible than just some passing physical attraction. 'Cause you know what Dawson? It's just make-up -- and hairspray -- and tomorrow I'll be back to being Joey. Just Joey. The too tall girl that lives on the wrong side of the creek.   
  
  
  
  
JOEY: I want you to stay.  
DAWSON:Excuse me?  
JOEY: I want you to stay. There. I said it.  
DAWSON:Do you think maybe you could've mentioned this before I packed?  
JOEY: And now that I've said this thing, I want you to forget it.  
DAWSON:Forget it? How do i forget that? JOEY: Because I have this friend who's with me wherever I go. Pure magic. Which is all just a really long-winded way of saying I'm gonna miss you, Dawson.  
DAWSON:I'm gonna miss you, too, Joey.   
JOEY: Your all time most life-altering moment.  
DAWSON:Hard to say...  
...for all I know, it could be this one. It could be saying goodbye to you.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Broken Hearts

  
  
Dawson stood in the parking lot of their high school looking into Joey's eyes very intensly with worriment.  
  
"Alright Joey I am willing to talk about us and anything else thats on your mind.. you know that"  
  
Joey just stood their staring at Dawson for a moment.  
  
"Well actually Dawson I am going to be doing most of the talking and I want you to just listen to me don't inturrupt me or say anything until I am done okay?" "Please do this for me this is going to be hard enough and I don't need you to say anything that will make it any harder for me in the middle of my talking"  
  
Dawson took a step towards Joey and took her hand.   
  
"Joey whats wrong what are you talking about?"  
  
Joey looked at their hands intertwined then looked back up into Dawson's eyes she then closed her eyes for a brief second and opened them back up letting a single tear fall down her cheek.  
  
Dawson looked scared now as he looked at Joey. "Joey?"  
  
Joey took and deep breath then looked back into Dawson eyes. "Dawson I love you.. you know that right?"  
  
Dawson nodded. "Yes I know you love me Joey is that what you had to tell me because if so then....."  
  
Joey cut him off."No Dawson thats not what I needed to tell you its part of what I needed to tell you but its not the whole thing"  
  
"Then what is the whole thing Joey because frankly your scaring me"  
  
Joey started to cry in between her tears and sobs she said..  
  
"Dawson I love you so much and I want to be with you but I just can't do it any more." "I can't be with you or Pacey ever again." "Its just not right all it does is cause pain,conflict,and heartache." I mean it started in high school with us getting together, then Pacey and I got together and that just about killed you then Pacey and I broke up which just about killed me and then we got back together for a very brief time then we broke up again and I went back to Pacey and have been with him until you came down to the Carribean that one time and we starting sneaking around behind Pacey's back and tonight we just told him that to free ourselves from this guilt and so we can be together the news now killed him and here we are you and I together again just like it started." "Don't you see its just this vicous cycle that no one can get out of and it seems like I am always the one hurting everyone and I can't and won't do it anymore because everytime this happens it hurts me more then either of you and inside I am slowly dying each time something like this happens." "I mean i gave you both the same amount of chances and neither of them had ever worked out" "Which leaves me to believe that it never will with either of you and that I need to move on past you two and so do you both" Joey then took her hand out of Dawson's still crying very much but knowing she was doing the right thing.  
  
Dawson started crying and he was hysterical he grabed a hold of Joey's hand again   
  
"No Joey you can't do this to me I love you and you love me you said so yourself." "We can make this work I know we can we even said this is the last time we would hurt Pacey again because this was it for us this was our last shot and we were going to make it work no matter what don't you rember this Joey" Dawson tryed to catch his breath between talking and crying it was making it hard for him to breath.  
  
Joey still crying very much looked at Dawson and how devesataed he was it killed her inside to see him this way but she knew she had to do it she looked down at him holding her hand and pulled her hand away while looking back up at him.  
  
"Dawson I'm so sorry but I can't do it anymore its not fair to you to me or to Pacey you deserve so much better then me you both do" "I am hurting her too but I know in time we will both be able to move past this and go on with our lives"  
  
"I don't want to move past you Joey your the one for me your my soulmate my one and only your the love of my life and there is no one on earth that is better then you especially for me" "Please don't leave me Joey I love you"  
  
Joey now finding it hard to breath as well leaned in and kissed Dawson one last time and wiped the tears from his face then looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Don't ever forget about me Dawson and all of our happy memories rather then the sad ones go on rembering me as your best friend the tomboy the one who use to sleep over all the time the gurl you could talk to about anything rather then the love of your life"   
  
Joey then took a step back still crying away from Dawson.  
  
"Our story is over now Dawson..........forever"  
  
Joey then turned around and started walking away down the street.  
  
Dawson histarically watched Joey and called after her "Joey!" he started to go after her but then stopped knowing there was nothing he could say or do to change her mind.  
  
  
Cut to Dawson exiting the school and Joey sits on the steps and follows   
him   
Joey: Dawson...Dawson! Where are you going?   
Dawson: Home. Joey: No, look, I want to talk about this.   
Dawson: First you run away and now you want to talk.   
Joey: No, about the kiss.   
Dawson: I know all about the kiss.   
Joey: No you don't! Dawson: Joey, you kissed somebody else! What is there to know?   
Joey: It wasn't like th-- he kissed me and I just didn't...   
Dawson: Stop him. Joey: Look, Dawson, I'm sorry, okay? It was a mistake. A poor error in judgement and that's it. And for you to blow this into some earth shattering scene of cinematic proportions--   
Dawson: Now, wait a minute! You're not going to do that to me.   
Joey: Do what?   
Dawson: Use who I am against me to divert from the fact you screwed up. Joey: I said I was sorry what else do you want me to say?   
Dawson: There's nothing you can say, Joey! There's no justifiable reason   
for a girl who spent the last 15 years of her life pretending that I was   
the only thing she wanted ended up kissing some other guy and lying about   
it.   
Joey: I didn't lie to you Dawson. That kiss was not my doing.   
Dawson: Not your doing?   
Joey: Yeah!   
Dawson: What did you physically leave your body the moment your lips   
touched his?   
Joey: Don't do this. Don't punish me just to make yourself feel better. Dawson: So I'm the bad guy.   
Joey: Yeah, I guess you are.   
Dawson: You cheat on me and I'm the bad guy!   
Joey: Yes! Don't you get it? This isn't about some stupid kiss, Dawson! Dawson: It's about us. Joey: No! It's about me! For once, it's about me, Dawson, and that's what I've been trying to tell you!   
Dawson notices a group has gathered to listen to them bicker and he walks   
off leaving Joey   
  
Cut to Dawson's room. He enters and Joey's sitting there and she's   
obviously been crying   
Dawson: Joey..   
Joey: Dawson, I am so sorry.   
Dawson: What happened Joey?   
Joey: I told you, Jack kissed me and--   
Dawson: No, not Jack. This is not about Jack. About us. What is going on   
between us?   
Joey: I don't know, Dawson.   
Dawson: Ever since we got together I feel like you've been pulling away   
from me. I thought this was what you wanted, you know? I thought I was what you wanted.   
Joey: You are.   
Dawson: Am I?   
Joey: You're what I'm going to want, Dawson.   
Dawson: What does that mean?   
Joey: For so long, all I've thought about was you. All I dreamed about was you.   
Dawson: What happened?   
Joey: I got my dream and now I feel like I don't have anything else. I   
mean, you have your future so perfectly planned, Dawson, you know exactly   
what you want to do, what you want to accomplish, and I don't even know who I am, let alone who I want to be or accomplish and I need to figure that out. I need to find my something.   
Dawson: So go find it.   
Joey: It can't include you, Dawson. It has to be my doing, and mine alone. You make me so happy, you know? But I have to make myself happy first. That's probably the one thing in this whole world that you can't do for me.   
Dawson: So what are you saying?   
Joey gets up and heads towards the window. Dawson gets up confused Dawson: Joey? Joey, no, Joey! I..I love you.   
Joey turns around. She walks back towards him   
Joey: I love you, too, Dawson.   
They start to lean in to kiss but Joey stops herself and turns back   
towards the window   
Dawson: Wait, b-b-but how can it be over? We can't just say I love you for the first time and have it be over!   
Joey: I have to go, Dawson. Goodnight. J  
oey climbs out the window and leans up against the house with her eyes   
closed. Dawson is mad and he flings stuff in his room and then he climbs   
out the window and watches Joey run away towards her house. He kicks the ladder down in anger.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Cut to Mr.Potter and Joey walking out of their house. He turns back around and looks at Joey. He walks towards the patrol cars past Bessie. He looks at Bessie and she looks away, crying. He gets in the patrol car. Bessie walks towards the house and up the stairs and looks at Joey and keeps walking. Joey looks over to find Dawson standing there. She slowly walks towards him.)  
  
Dawson: How are you feeling?  
  
Joey: (deadly cold) Like hell.  
  
Dawson: Is there anything I can do?  
  
Joey: (cold again) No thank you.  
  
Dawson: You did the right thing, Joey.  
  
Joey: No, Dawson. You did the right thing. What I did...the word right doesn't even come close to.  
  
Dawson: We both did what we had to do.  
  
Joey: (glares at him) What I have to say, you're not going to like, so I'll say it quickly. I hope one day that I'll be able to forgive my father for all of this, and I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive myself, but I know that I will never forgive you. See, Dawson, there are certain circumstances that love can not overcome and from now on...I don't want to know you.  
  
(She turns and goes into her house. Dawson stands there, shocked and heartbroken and he forces out a whisper.)  
  
Dawson: See ya, Joey.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Cut to Dawson in his bedroom. He lays back on his bed.)  
  
Joey: Hey.  
  
(Dawson turns to find Joey sitting at his desk.)  
  
Dawson: Hey.  
  
Joey: Rager downstairs, huh?  
  
Dawson: Yeah. Less than a week into Junior year and already my life's in complete and utter upheaval.  
  
Joey: Then I'm probably the last person you want to see.  
  
Dawson: You're a lot of things, Joey. You're never the last person I want to see.  
  
(Joey gets up and moves to sit by him on the bed.)  
  
Joey: Dawson, um, I'm sorry. Not just about today. About everything. About my dad, I was wrong. However, in that total moment of adolescent anger and upset, I lashed out at the one person who cares about me the most. Who I care about the most.  
  
Dawson: You should have called me, Jo. Or written. You should have contacted me.  
  
Joey: I should have done a lot of things. But I was so....ashamed. I figured I'd ignore life for awhile. But you can't do that forever, can you?  
  
Dawson: No, you can't.  
  
Joey: Who is she?  
  
Dawson: Eve? I just met her.  
  
Joey: Are you two...  
  
Dawson: Hardly.  
  
Joey: Did you miss me?  
  
Dawson: You know I did.  
  
Joey: Good.  
  
(She moves up standing above him.)  
  
Joey: Because I missed you, too.  
  
Dawson: It's not the same anymore, Jo.  
  
Joey: It doesn't have to be the same, Dawson. It's a new year. It can be different. It can be better.  
  
(Joey pulls her shirt off and stares at Dawson as we cut to commercials. Cut back to Dawson and Joey right where we left. She moves in closer then...)  
  
Dawson: No.  
  
Joey: What is it? What's wrong?  
  
Dawson: Everything. This is not you.  
  
Joey: I can be sexual, Dawson.  
  
Dawson: I know you can, Joey. But we can't do this. Not now. Not like this. Put your shirt back on.  
  
(She's embarressed.)  
  
Dawson: I'm sorry if you're hurt.  
  
Joey: Hurt? Why would I be hurt, Dawson? I hope you're not delusional enough to think it was some embarrassing attempt at getting you back. Besides, if sex is all you're about these days--  
  
Dawson: Sex is not all I'm about, Joey. And you, more than anyone, should know that.  
  
Joey: I am not responsible for your sexual inexperience.  
  
Dawson: I'm not blaming you...  
  
Joey: I never stopped you from being with someone else.  
  
Dawson: That was particularly clear when you dumped me twice.  
  
Joey: You had time, Dawson. There was plenty of time for you to have all the fun you wanted. It's not my fault if you're still a virgin.  
  
Dawson: I love you, Jo. What happened between us or didn't happen was because both of us wanted it that way.   
  
Joey: (whispering) What's wrong? What's so wrong with me?  
  
Dawson: It's not you. It's us. I can't go through all that again. You say it will be different, but it won't be.  
  
Joey: You don't know that.  
  
Dawson: Yes, I do. And so do you. Joey, another year like last year and I can promise you, there will be no more love left between us.  
  
Joey: So is there anything else?  
  
Dawson: Yes.  
  
Joey: So you love me...you just don't want me?  
  
(Dawson doesn't answer. Joey starts crying and exits the room through the window.)  
  
  
  
Andie started to walk back to the hotel she was staying at since it was only a few blocks away from the high school she believed taking a cab was useless and why waste the money. As she crossed the street Andie looked over to the water fountain near the docks over looking the water she smiled to herself as she started to rember all the times her and Pacey where their together. She walked over to the docks and stood their looking out at the water memories of her and Pacey started to fill her mind. She was so into her thoughts that she didn't hear anyone coming up from behind her all of a sudden Andie heard someone calling her name.  
  
"Andie?"  
  
Andie turned around and saw Pacey standing there.  
  
Cut to Andie walking into the video store where Pacey is watching a   
porno.   
Pacey: Well, if it isn't Little Miss McPhee.   
Andie: I'm just here to get a video, Pacey.   
Pacey: Can I help you?   
Andie: Don't bother.. I can help myself. Why don't you just go back to   
your....Debbie Does Dallas?   
Pacey: It's, uh, Jacuzzi Floozies, actually. You ever notice how the most   
interesting part of a porn movie is the title? Think about it. You got The   
Sperminator, Romancing the Bone, Little Oral Annie...   
Andie: I don't know why they bother being clever. I mean, they're all the   
same to me. They should have the same title: Women Pacey Will Never Do.   
Pacey: Ouch. You know, McPhee, we really should just bite the bullet. Andie: Meaning?   
Pacey: All this verbal sparring we're doing is getting a little dangerous   
so we should just go out on a date before somebody gets hurt.   
Andie: Forget it.   
Pacey: Come on. You know you want to.   
Andie: Well, maybe if I was asked politely.   
Pacey: Okay. Andie..would you like to go on a date with me tonight? Andie: Okay.   
Pacey: sarcastically Well, don't sound too enthused.   
Andie: I'll try to restrain myself. So where are we going?   
Pacey: Uh, how about the movies? That way we don't have to talk to each   
other too much, less chance of punches being thrown.   
Andie: Good idea.   
Pacey: Great. I'll pick you up at 7:30. You live on Windsor, right?   
Andie: panicked Um, I'll meet you there.   
Pacey: No, it's okay. It's a date. I can pick you up.   
Andie: Okay, well, how about we meet at the Icehouse? I mean, neutral   
ground.   
Pacey: Andie, it's fine. Your house is on my way.   
Andie: Well, maybe we shouldn't do this.   
Pacey: Come on, Andie. Don't wuss out on me now.   
Andie: hesitant Well, okay. Um, 7:30. See you there. Don't be late. Pacey: looks confused, then smiles Cool.  
  
  
Andie smiled looking at Pacey.   
  
"Hey Pacey what brings you to these neck of the woods"  
  
"Well Mcphee if you must know I was in my car on my way home from the dlightful reunion when I spoted this beautiful blond girl standing out her by herself and I just had to stop and met her but since its just you and not some super model and the girl of my dreams I guess I can leave"  
  
Pacey turns around and stars to leave jokingly.  
  
Andie hit him lightly in the arm. "Ha Ha Ha very funny Pacey you know your not my idea of the perfect guy either I thought when I turned around there would be this gorgous guy filled with charm and romance but instead when I turn around I get the toad rather then the prince."  
  
Pacey pretended to get struck in the heart. "Ouch Mcphee that really hurt why don't you just take a car and run me over now" Pacey sat down on the nearby bench looking now depressed.  
  
Andie alittle confused about what just happened went down and sat next to him. She then looked at him sympathetcally.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Pacey looked up at her. "Yeah I am just peachy why do you ask"  
  
"Umm.. maybe because one minute were sparing and the next your sitting down here looking like u just got shot in the heart." "Don't tell me you can't take any of my sarcastic comments any more"  
  
Pacey laughed alittle. "No thats not it Mcphee although I wish it were that would be alot more simpler then what just happened"  
  
"Well why don't you tell me what just happened"  
  
"No I don't think so I don't really feel like talking about it to much."  
  
"Oh come on Pacey do you know how many times you helped me through all my problems"  
  
Cut back to Andie's house. Andie and Pacey are talking   
Andie: Columbia had just beaten Cornell. It was homecoming almost exactly a year ago. Dad had had one too many tailgate martinis so Mom was driving. Jack and I were fighting for Tim's attention. We were always fighting for his attention. And, um....she didn't see the truck. Please don't say anything to anyone, Pacey, because I don't want my mom to become the town gossip.   
Pacey: I won't say a word. Is your mother getting any help?   
Andie: We've tried. She was in the hospital for a little while. Dad kind of   
bailed and, um, he checks in once a week. He lives in Providence with the   
business, which is going under, so he's hurting, too. So it's basically   
just me. I mean, Jack helps, you know, some. But he kind of lives in this   
fantasy world where if you don't think about it, then it just didn't   
happen. I mean, she's not always like this. I mean, sometimes she's fine.   
But you just never know, and I'm the only one who can handle her, and   
sometimes that just gets really hard.   
She starts crying   
Pacey: trying to hug her Come here. Come here.   
Andie pushes him away.   
Andie: No. Don't pity me, okay?   
Pacey: Andie, come here.   
Andie: No. Pacey: Come here.   
Pacey hugs Andie It's okay. It's okay.  
  
  
  
Cut to Pacey walking down the deserted halls and he nears the Girl's Bathroom and opens the door slightly.  
  
Pacey: Andie?  
  
He shuts it again.  
  
Pacey: Alright, I'm coming in there and just so there's no confusion, I am a man so if there are any objections please speak now.  
  
He goes in.  
  
Pacey: Andie I know you're in here.  
  
He starts looking in the stalls.  
  
Pacey: Listen, there's a whole chapter in my book on what to do when scandal breaks. It's not such a big deal. I mean, you and I he spots her stall we can get through this. stands up So what do you say? opens the door revealing Andie curled up on the stool You and me Andie.  
  
Andie: Did you know it's exactly 60 feet 6 inches from pitching mound to home plate?  
  
Pacey: You okay, McPhee?  
  
Andie: Tim taught me that. He tried to teach me a curveball, too. Turns out I throw like a girl.  
  
Pacey: C'mon, let's get you outta here, Andie.  
  
Andie: Oh God, Pacey, I don't know. I mean, everybody knows about my mom and about Tim. How'm I supposed to go out there in the hall? I mean, everybody's going to look at me and they're all going to laugh.  
  
Pacey: They won't laugh at you, Andie. Everyone comes from a dysfunctional family. It's the 90s. The only happy families are in TV syndication.  
  
Andie: But it's all ruined. I mean, politics used to mean something. Now we've just become such a...lessened society.  
  
Pacey: Andie, this is high school. Trust me, me of all people, this will all blow over. Tomorrow everything goes back to normal.  
  
Andie: Normal? Oh, God. That's all I ever wanted. A normal family, with a normal life, balance and order, order and balance. But you know that just never exists. Not anywhere, not here. It's like this big false hope.  
  
Pacey: Hey. Don't you think you're being a little hard on yourself? Normal never existed. It never did.  
  
Andie: Hm. Wow. Look at me. I'm a mess. I'm a total and complete mess. I hate this. I really hate this.  
  
She throws Pacey's book at the mirror and then walks out of the bathroom.  
  
  
  
Cut to the doorbell rings at the McPhee's. Andie runs down the stairs in her bathrobe.  
  
Andie: I'm coming!  
  
She opens the door to find Pacey holding a rose.  
  
Andie: Go away, Pacey.  
  
She shuts the door in his face. He starts knocking on the door.  
  
Andie: I'M IGNORING YOU!  
  
Cut to outside. Pacey is disappointed. He spots something, though. He walks around to the side of the house. Cut to Andie in her room. She hears something outside and opens her window and Pacey is climbing the (I forget what they're called) to her window.  
  
Andie: Are you nuts?! What are you doing?!  
  
Pacey: Is this thing (missed words 'cause Pacey had the rose in his mouth)?  
  
Pacey slips a little.  
  
Andie: Oh my God, be careful!  
  
holds up rose  
  
Pacey: For the lady.  
  
Andie: I don't believe you. Is this your way of staying away from me?  
  
Pacey: Oh, yeah, about that. I've decided not to. You see you need me, McPhee. I mean, come on, who else is going to put up with you?  
  
Andie: You know it's just one shove and it's a long way down, Pacey.  
  
Pacey: I'd just have to climb right back up.   
  
Andie: Okay, you know what? You're acting like a psycho and the last thing I need in my life, right now, is another crazy person. Go home, Pacey.  
  
She tries to shut the window but Pacey grabs it.  
  
Pacey: No. I'm not going to let you push me away, McPhee. You know, I think I forgot to mention that I'm actually a charter member of the Andie McPhee Fan Club and as a matter of policy, our right to ration(?) never waivers. Through the good times or the bad.  
  
Andie: I just...want to feel better, Pacey.  
  
Pacey: I know, Andie, I know and I can help. I know I can. And I'm not going to turn away from you, Andie. After all, you've done for me. And certainly not when you need me the most. We can do this together and I know that I can help you.  
  
Andie: Pacey, how do you know you can help me?  
  
Pacey: Because, Andie, I love you.  
  
Andie: I love you, too.  
  
They lean in and kiss  
  
  
She leaves. Cut to Andie and Pacey in the kitchen.)  
Andie: You were listening to me!  
Pacey: You're damn right I was listening to you! What's going on here?  
Andie: I don't know what you're talking about.  
Pacey: Don't pull that with me. Who were you on the phone with?  
Andie: I wasn't on the phone.  
Pacey: Were you talking to another guy?  
Andie: I don't want to talk about this. Will you just please leave?  
Pacey: Tell me! Are you seeing somebody else?!  
Andie: NO!  
Pacey: THEN WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?!  
Andie: It's none of your business, now will you please just leave me alone!  
Pacey: No, I'm not leaving!  
Andie: I mean it this time Pacey!  
Pacey: Andie, ever since Abby died, your moods have been completely unpredictable. (he turns her around) Look at me! Okay? I mean, one minute you're all over me and the next, you don't even want to see me! (slower) So if it doesn't have anything to do with someone else...I can't....I can't help but think...  
Andie: What? Say it.  
Pacey: I'm just wondering if it's maybe some kind of mental situation...  
Andie: (pissed off) You had to go there.  
Pacey: Well it's a logical place to go, Andie...  
Andie: If you don't like having a wacko for a girlfriend then why don't you do us both a favor and just break up with me!  
Pacey: I just want to help you, Andie.  
Andie: No, you don't want to help me, Pacey. You want explanations for things I can't give you explanations for.  
Pacey: Okay...(walks over and picks up the photo album) will you explain these?  
Andie: It's a photo album.  
Pacey: No, it's pictures of you and your family that I've never seen before! Alright, you had them out and were going through them, why?  
Andie: It's none of your business.  
Pacey: Andie, you changed your hair back to how it was in these photos of you and your brothers!  
Andie: And?  
Pacey: And coming on the heels of a month in which you have been acting anything but normal, I just find it a little odd that all of a sudden you would revert back to a hairstyle you had three years ago!Andie: So that is what this is all about? You're freaking out because I went back to an old hairstyle. Which one of us has the problem here?  
Pacey: Just tell me that your hair has nothing to do with these pictures...  
Andie: Give me back the book.  
Pacey: Why are you acting like this?  
Andie: I said, give me back the book!  
She rips it out of his hands and turns around and accidentily smashes a lamp and some stuff on a table. She and Pacey just kind of stand there for a minute.)Andie: Uh, you know what? You can stay here if you want but I'm really tired and I'm going to bed.(She runs upstairs as Pacey kneels down by the mess and flips open the photo album. He picks up a picture of Andie with brown hair, Jack, and Tim, looking identical to the guy Andie keeps seeing.)  
  
  
  
(Cut to inside the door, where Andie is. She sees Tim in the mirror.)  
Tim: Andie, stop crying.  
Andie: Go away!(  
Cut back outside the door.)  
Pacey: I'm not going anywhere, Andie.   
(Back inside)  
Andie: Not you! Tim!  
(Back outside)  
Pacey: (panicky) Is Tim in there with you? JACK!   
(Back inside)  
Andie: I said just go! You're not real!  
(She throws something into the mirror. Back outside.)   
Pacey: Andie? What was that? Are you alright?  
(Inside, Andie's crying. Outside.)  
Jack: ANDIE OPEN THE DOOR!  
(Back inside, Andie's leaned up against the door, crying.)  
Tim: They don't believe you, Andie. They think you're crazy, but you're not!  
Andie: Yes, I am. I am crazy.  
(Back to outside the door.)  
Pacey: Andie, I don't think you're crazy and Jack doesn't think you're crazy either, okay?   
(Back inside.)  
Andie: Yes, you do.  
(Back outside)  
Pacey: No, we don't. I believe you, Andie. I believe that you're seeing Tim right now and that you're talking to him, but you know what? It's not fair that Tim can see me but I can't see him. So I need you to tell me what he's saying.  
(Back inside)  
Tim: I'll take care of you.  
Pacey: (from outside) Okay?  
Tim: You can't trust anyone else. They don't understand.  
Andie: He says you don't understand.  
(Back outside.)  
Pacey: Tell Tim that he's wrong. I may not understand everything that's going on with you right now, Andie, but I understand you. Tell Tim that.  
(Cut to back inside the door.)  
Tim: You have to choose Andie. Let me take care of you. I'll make you better.  
Andie: I can't...I can't choose.  
(Cut to back outside. Jack has his head in his hands worried.)  
Pacey: No, Andie, Tim's right. You do. You do have to choose.  
Andie: No, I don't want to, I can't.  
Pacey: (sincerely and emotionally) You have to, Andie. You have to choose, and I'm begging you from the bottom of your heart, to please choose me.  
(There's no movement on either side.)   
Pacey: (scared) Open this door, come out, and choose me. (Very emotionally) You are so special. You give so much to everybody around you, and you know what, Andie? I need you more than Tim does and so does Jack.  
Andie: That's not true.  
Pacey: My life began when I met you Andie, and you never gave up on me so I'm not going to give up on you. So please, Andie, (almost in tears) for the love of God, come out here and choose me. Please...  
(Cut to Andie inside the door. She's looking at Tim and starting to cry a little harder. She's slowly raising her hand for the door handle. She pulls herself up and Jack and Pacey back away from the door. She opens it a little and Pacey moves closer and grabs her in a hug, she's still crying.)  
  
(Cut to Andie's bedroom. She's asleep and she turns in her bed to the other side where Pacey's sitting. She opens her eyes.)Pacey: Hey there.Andie: I'm so sorry, Pacey.Pacey: You're supposed to still be asleep.Andie: (scared) What's going to happen to me?Pacey: Well, you'll go see some more doctors, get the right medications, and you'll be fine, Andie.Andie: But what if I'm not?Pacey: I'm sorry, pal, that's just not in the cards.(He wipes away a tear on her face.)Andie: I'm so scared, Pacey..Pacey: I know you are, Andie, and I am, too, okay?Andie: I don't want to lose you.Pacey: You're not going to lose me. Not not and not ever.Andie: I love you, so much.Pacey: I love you, too.(Andie lays her head on his shoulder. Cut to ending credits.)  
  
  
  
"This is the least I can do for you to help repay you for all those times"  
  
  
(Cut to Andie's bedroom. She's asleep and she turns in her bed to the other side where Pacey's sitting. She opens her eyes.)  
Pacey: Hey there.  
Andie: I'm so sorry, Pacey.  
Pacey: You're supposed to still be asleep.Andie: (scared) What's going to happen to me?  
Pacey: Well, you'll go see some more doctors, get the right medications, and you'll be fine, Andie.  
Andie: But what if I'm not?  
Pacey: I'm sorry, pal, that's just not in the cards.(He wipes away a tear on her face.)  
Andie: I'm so scared, Pacey..  
Pacey: I know you are, Andie, and I am, too, okay?  
Andie: I don't want to lose you.  
Pacey: You're not going to lose me. Not not and not ever.  
Andie: I love you, so much.  
Pacey: I love you, too.  
(Andie lays her head on his shoulder. Cut to ending credits.)  
"This is the least I can do for you to help repay you for all those times"  
  
Pacey smiled to himself alittle. "Well now Mcphee you know it wasn't all about me helping you through the rough times u did that for me to so the way I look at it were even"  
  
Andie smiled looking into Pacey's eyes she could still feel the bond and the electricity between them her heart was still doing flip flops just sitting near him talking to him and sparring with him just like they use to. For a moment she got lost in his eyes and her thoughts.  
  
Pacey nudged her alittle. "Earth to Mcphee do you copy me Mcphee"  
  
Andie snapped out of it and laughed a little. "Yeah I'm here I guess my mind just drifted for a moment"  
  
"What is going on in that mind of yours now?"  
  
"Nothing I would share with the likes of you"  
  
"Oww Ouch another one straight to the heart Mcphee you know your getting brutal"  
  
Andie smiled sarcastically. "Yeah Yeah Yeah.. now back to my original question"  
  
Pacey looked at her alittle confused. "And that would be what exactly.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" "What it is that happened that caused you to look so depressed"  
  
"And I told you that I really didn't feel like talking about it"  
  
"Oh come on Pacey I haven't got to help you out in almost 10 years I think I am entitled"  
  
Pacey laughed alittle."Alright if you must know.. he paused for a moment then took a deep breath Joey and I broke up"  
  
Andie looked at pacey half in shock and half in a sigh of relief.  
  
(Capeside Docks – Pacey works on ripping free the "True Love" name off his boat – he finally does so and then tosses it in the water – a hand retrieves it – Andie walks up to Pacey holding "True Love" in her hands) Andie: I have something I need to tell you.   
Pacey: I already know you hate me, Andie. I just don't think I could hear it tonight.   
Andie: OK, look, could you just stop? I need to say something. (she walks over to Pacey and sits next to him) Look, I don't hate you, OK? I have felt hurt and betrayed, and it would be really, really easy to turn all that anger into hate. I don't want to carry around that burden, OK? It's not the person that I want to be, and it's not the person that I am, so I don't hate you. (there is a moment of silence)   
Pacey: Thank you, Andie.   
Andie: You know, hate is a pretty strong word, Pacey.  
(hands over the boat name) So is love.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Pier – Andie and Pacey walk along it)   
Pacey: I honestly believed that when I came over to invite you to the prom, it was because I wanted to go to the prom with you. And I can't tell you how much I wish that were the truth. But, as soon as I got there, I realized that I wanted to go to the prom because si — Andie: I know, why you wanted to go to the prom, Pacey. And I'm sorry that it didn't work out for you. But at least you got to dance with her.   
Pacey: What can I do? Really, I would do whatever it takes to make this up to you, Andie.   
Andie: What it would take it something you can't give me right now. And I'm not mad at you Pacey, honestly I'm not. I just... I just really feel bad for you. (they walk in silence for a moment)   
Pacey: So did I tell you what I'm going to be doing this summer? I'm going to sail True Love down to Key west ... just me and the sea. How's that for having all you ask, huh?   
Andie: So when are you gonna leave?   
Pacey: Right after finals.   
Andie: Have you told her how you feel? (they stop walking)   
Pacey: Andie, she already knows how I feel.   
Andie: I mean, have you really told her, Pacey? (Pacey's expression indicates he hasn't)   
Andie: You can't just leave without letting her know. I mean, that– that's not like you. You just don't just stand and let things happen and you don't run away either. You have to tell her that you love her. (tearful) And you have to try to get her back. Because if you don't, I promise you, you will regret it.   
Pacey: Maybe.   
Andie: (with conviction) No, Pacey. You will.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Do I have anything to stick around for Jen?"  
  
Jen looked at Jack standing there. "God Jack I don't know I mean what am I suppose to say I haven't talked to you in God knows how long I make a new life for myself with Drue and I come to my highschool reunion and find out my ex gay bestfriend who is no longer gay any more has been hording feelings of love for me for years and basically turns my life upside down in the matter of minutes.. what exactly would you have me say Jack" Jen now a has a mixture of annoyance and anger in her voice.  
  
  
"I know Jen and I am sorry for doing this to you like this but I thought you have a right to know and I have to take a chance otherwise I would never know"  
  
"God dammit Jack where have you been for the last 10 years huh?" "I never got a phone call, or even a letter its like you completely disspeared off the face of the earth and from my life and now you stand here and tell me your in love with me 10 years later after not speaking for that long and expect me to just leave Drue and jump into your arms"  
  
Jack could see the anger in Jen's face and hear it in her voice. He started speaking more softly now. "No, Jen I never said that all I want to know is if you have feelings for me or not." "And I know I haven't called or written or anything but thats only because I thought you forgot about me and moved on with your life but I never forgot about you Jen your all I have been thinking about for the past 10 years" "All I am asking you now is if you have some sort of feelings for me even if its just an ounce"  
  
Jen looked into Jack's eyes and stayed silent. Near by Drue was listening to everything that was being said as he looked at Jen being silent he become very panicky and couldn't risk losing her so he decided to intercept the question. He walked over to them and put his arm around Jen and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Hey Jen is everything alright here?"  
  
Jen looked at Drue then to Jack then back to Drue and smiled. "Yeah everything is fine but you know Jack and I are still not done talking yet is it possible you could give us a few more minutes?"  
  
Drue looked at her and his face dropped his expersion became very serious. "Actually Jen there was something I needed to talk to you about and its kind of important and seeing as how you have been talking with Jack for the past hour while I am all alone at the bar drinking I thought I might steal my girlfriend back to have a chat with her myself" He eyed Jack." Is that alright with you Jack"  
  
  
Jack gave Drue a look and then looked to Jen and back to Drue. "Yeah its fine with me I mean she is your girlfriend .. I'll just be on my merry way" he started to make his way past them as he did he stopped right in front of Jen "If you decied anything you know where I am staying" "It was good seeing you again Jen"  
  
Jen looked at him for a moment with a sorryful yet still angry look on her face. "Yeah it was good seeing you to Jack"  
  
Jack leaned over and kissed Jen on the cheek and smiled and with that he put on his coat and walked outside.  
  
Jen watched him go now with a look of regret on her face.  
  
Drue watched them to now he was fuming he was fourious. He took his arm away from around her shoulders and stood in front of her looking at her.  
  
Jen looked back to Drue she could feel him still staring at her. "What?"  
  
"Would you mind telling me what all that was about because it looked like there was something going on between you and Jack just then Jen and I want to know what the hell is going on"  
  
Jen just stood there looking at Drue she wanted to speak but she didn't know what to say or where to even begin to start she was so confused and didn't know what to say or to do.  
  
Drue now becoming very anger yelled out .. "Well!" Are you going to tell me or do I have to go outside and get it from him"   
  
Jen opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out she knew she that Drue deserved an explaniation but she didn't even know what to do or what she wanted how was she suppose to explain it to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. The Aftermath

Andie stared blankly at Pacey not quite sure what to say. On the inside she felt bad that he got hurt, because she knows the feeling you get when the one person you love more than anything in the world breaks up with you. But on the outside all she could think about was how this could mean another chance for her and Pacey to get back together. Suddenly she realized Pacey was awaiting a response from her some kind of comforting word to make him feel alittle bit better about the situation.  
  
"I'm sorry Pacey. But if you dont mind me asking what happened? I mean you guys looked fine before I left"  
  
"Well we were or at least I thought we were, until I went outside to see what was taking Joey and Dawson so long and found out that they were in fact discussing the future of their relationship that they have been having behind my back no less."  
  
Andie looked at Pacey her eyes filled with sympathy for him. She rubed his arm with her hand in an attempt to try and confort him.  
  
"Well if you ask me its her loss. I mean no one better can do better than the all mighty Pacey Witter."  
  
Pacey chuckled alittle and looked over to her smiling.  
  
"Thanks Mcphee. Yet again you suceed in boosting up my self confidence and showing me the bright light at the end of the dark tunnel, the silver linning at the end of a dark cloud.  
  
He paused for a breif moment.  
  
"Tell me how it is you can see the good in everything and everyone even when nothing in your life seems to be going the right way"  
  
Andie smiled at Pacey. "Sorry no can do Witter its a gift I have, that only I Andie Mcphee could possiblely possess. You see the reason I was put on this earth was to make everything seem better and find the good in everything even when there is none. And if I were to tell you my secret then my purpose to live would be gone"  
  
Pacey laugh and draped on arm over Andies shoulder rubbing it. "Ahh.. Andie I am so lucky to have known you. I mean without you and your sunshine personified attitude I would probably be living my life in a complete depression because lets face it when we first met I was a complete mess."  
  
A surge of happiness and famaliarty raced through Andie's body as Pacey draped his arm around her. "Oh I wouldn't say that Pacey"  
  
"I would. I mean come on Andie when we met I was a 16 year old sophmore pratcially failing out of high school, who had just got over the whole consequences of having an affair with your English teacher, not to mention dealing with the my father, how he treated me and made me feel about myself. I would say I was pretty messed up and that you had your work cut out for you."  
  
"Oh come on Pacey I was pretty messed up myself. When I met you I was a 16 year old sophmore who had just moved to town with her crazy mother who was so emotionally unstable you never knew what to expect from her. A father who was not even their and a brother who liked to live in this world of denial. Not to mention me the daughter who ended up with the same condition as her mother."  
  
Pacey laughed alittle. "I would say we were both having many problems back then."  
  
"Yeah by through it all we stuck by each other. We took care of each other, looked out for each other, helped each other. We never left one anothers side know matter how bad things got. We had something so incrediably special and I took that for granted and I am now still and always will be the reason we are not together right now."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack left the reunion leaving Drue and Jen to talk. As he made he was out the door and down the steps he noticed someone sitting on the curb with his head in his hands. Jack made his way over to the strange figure in order to see who it was. As he got closer he noticed it was Dawson.  
  
"Dawson?" Jack stop directly behind him.  
  
Dawson turned around slowly his eyes puffy and his face red from crying. When he spoke it sounded more like a whisper. It was like some one was choking him and he couldn't breathe.  
  
"H...Hi...Ja...Jack" Dawson suddenly broke out in tears once again.  
  
Jack knelt down beside Dawson. " Dawson man whats wrong? What happened?"  
  
Dawson just looked at Jack without saying anything. He was to upset to speak. He tried to talk but the words just wouldn't come out.  
  
  
  
Jen looked at Drue and decided to tell him what Jack and her were talking about before he got ever more angery. Not that he didn't have a reason to be angery he did its just that she didn't want to make it any worse than it already was.  
  
"Alright Drue. Alright I'll tell you. But first you have to promise me that you won't go after Jack."  
  
Drue looked at her for a moment then said rather quickly. "Alright I promise. Now tell me"  
  
"No Drue you have to really promise me and mean it. You can't go after Jack after I tell you this. You stay here and talk to me about it. If you feel the need to yell at somone yell at me alright?"  
  
"I can't promise you that. It obviously is something I am going to get angery about, something that hurt you and can hurt me as well if you think I am going after him. So if it is as bad as I think it is, I will go after him Jen theres know doubt about that."  
  
Jen stood there looking at Drue and sighed. Then she quickly shook her head turning it away from him.  
  
Drue placed his hand on Jen's chin and turned her head back to look at him. He was a bit calmer now and spoke lower then before. "Please Jen I am begging you tell me"  
  
Jen looked at him and sighed. "Alright. I'll tell you Drue because you do deserve to know." She took a deep breath. "Jack has feelings for me Drue. It turns out that he is not gay that he has had these feelings for me for quite sometime. Tobey saw it and thats why he broke up with him, he knew. Jack wants me to make a descion weather or not I have feelings for him and he wants to know by tonight because tommorrow morning he is getting back on the plane to go back to Chicago. But if I do hold feelings for him then he is going to stay."  
  
  
  
Pacey looked at Andie he had a look of regret on his face. "Andie about that I am sorry I didn't give you another chance. We could have had a second chance started over. But my ego was to hurt and I wouldn't allow myself to get back together with you after knowing you had cheated on me. I am sorry for that."  
  
"Please Pacey if anyone should be sorry its me. I reunied the best thing that ever happened to me. I never deserved a second chance after what I did to you. I mean if it was reversed I am sure I would have done the same thing you did."  
  
"I highly doubt that Mcphee, because you see you have this heart of gold. You could forgive anyone for anything. Thats the person you are. I am pretty sure you would have taken me back if I came to you the way you came to me when you wanted a second chance."  
  
"Maybe so but-  
  
Pacey cut her off. "But nothing. Don't you know when to be quiet when your wrong"  
  
Andie smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
Pacey began to rub her arm again."You know I do regret not giving you I mean us a second chance. Who knows maybe if I did me and you would have had that wedding in Veince and we would be happily married right now in Italy, celebrating are 3 year anniversary with the picture perfect home and the white picket fence."  
  
Andie listened to Pacey's words and just let it all sink in. She was so happy to hear him say that. They sat there in silence for a few moments when all of a sudden Pacey heard some music being played.  
  
Pacey removed his arm from Andie and stood up offering his hand to her. "May I have the pleasure of this dance Ms. Mcphee?"  
  
Andie smiled rembering the first time they danced together at this very spot and Pacey saying those very same words to her. She took her hand in his and replied. "Of course you may Mr. Witter."  
  
With that she stood up and they began to slow dance together the way they had once done.  
  
  
  
Did you ever love somebody?  
  
So much that the earth moved  
  
Did you ever love somebody?  
  
Even though it hurt to  
  
Did you ever love somebody?  
  
Nothing else the heart could do  
  
Did you ever love somebody?  
  
Who never knew?  
  
Did you ever lay your head down?  
  
On the shoulder of a good friend?  
  
And then have to look away somehow  
  
Had to hide the way you felt for them?  
  
Have you ever prayed the day would come?  
  
You'd hear them say they feel it too  
  
Did you ever love somebody?  
  
Who never knew.  
  
And if you did,  
  
Well, you know I'd understand  
  
I could I would  
  
More than anybody can  
  
Did you ever love somebody?  
  
So much that the earth moves  
  
Did you ever love somebody?  
  
Even though it hurt to  
  
Did you ever love somebody?  
  
Nothing else your heart could do  
  
Did you ever love somebody?  
  
Like I love you.  
  
Like I love you.  
  
Like I love you.  
  
  
  
Andie: I thought you didn't dance, Pacey.  
  
Pacey: You know, I've been looking for you. I've been looking everywhere for ya.  
  
Andie: You said you didn't dance, Pacey.  
  
Pacey: What? Did you see me out there? You can hardly call that dancing.  
  
Andie: You're right. I call it foreplay. But then again, we don't owe any  
  
explanations to each other, do we? We're just sparring partners right? We don't  
  
mean any more to each other than that.  
  
Pacey: That's not true. You know that's not true, Andie. I mean, I was having a  
  
wonderful time with you tonight. I was. It's just when I ran into Kristy, I  
  
just...I got swept up in the moment.  
  
Andie: Well, it's too bad I'm not the kind of girl who can sweep you away.  
  
Pacey: Come on, Andie, come on. You know that's not what I meant. It's just  
  
Kristy..she's like a fantasy. Don't tell me you've never wanted to act out a  
  
fantasy. Even if just for a moment.  
  
Andie: Yeah I was trying to act out a fantasy all night.  
  
Pacey: Why do you like me?  
  
Andie: What?  
  
Pacey: Why do you like me? I'm a screw up, Andie. I'm thoughtless. I'm insecure.  
  
And for the life of me, I can not understand why I woman like you would bother  
  
to care about me.  
  
Andie: God, I don't know, Pacey, because you're funny and you're kind and you  
  
don't judge people. You make me feel good about myself. I mean, you didn't run  
  
screaming from the house the other day when you met my crazy ol' mother. And  
  
you're smart. I mean, I don't know where you get this whole loser complex  
  
because you are so smart. And you spar better with me than anyone. And you're  
  
sharp, and you're witty, and you're brilliant. And this is more than you deserve  
  
right now.  
  
Pacey: I know, I know. Andie, I know. I'm really, truly sorry. I am. I'm sorrier  
  
than I've been in a long time. The moment that I spent with Kristy, the moment  
  
that's going to make the whole night worth while, I was with the wrong person. I  
  
want to spend that moment with you.  
  
Andie: Well, we're certainly having one now, aren't we?  
  
Pacey: Would you please dance with me Miss McPhee?  
  
Andie: I'd love to.  
  
*They start dancing*  
  
Pacey: Sharp, witty, and brilliant, huh? Anything you care to add to that?  
  
Andie: If you think I find this charming, Pacey, you're majorly deluded.  
  
Pacey: Of course not, how could you? I'm a witless boar.  
  
Andie: Oafish clod.  
  
Pacey: Major cat. Kiss me?  
  
Andie: Thought you'd never ask.  
  
*They kiss*  
  
As the memory filled both of their minds of the first time they danced like this under the moonlight, to the same song. They both felt the chemistry that was still between them and at that very moment Pacey leaned in and kissed Andie softly on the lips.  
  
  
  
Joey continued to walk home as she thought about what she had done to both Pacey and Dawson. She felt horrible but she knew that she could never hurt either of them again because they were both out of life. She had pushed both of them away because she couldn't handle being the one hurting them, being the cause of them not being friends anymore. As she crossed the street to get back to the B &B she saw something she wished she hadn't. It was something that shocked her so much it stopped her from being able to walk any further. It was Pacey and Andie kissing. 


	8. Talking Things Out

Jack looked at Dawson his expression suddenly went from worryment about Dawson to concern about Dawson and almost frightened for him.  
  
Jack put his hand on Dawson's shoulder and repeated himself. "Dawson man whats wrong? Come on its me Jack you can tell me"  
  
Dawson just sat there still crying not saying anything to Jack. Still to upset to utter one word.  
  
Jack just looked at his friend and knew that he had to come him down before he was going to find out what had made Dawson so upset.  
  
"Alright Dawson come on, lets go get a cup of coffee. We can calm you down and then you can tell me whats bothering you"  
  
Dawson just nodded his head slowly and stood up his knees alittle shaky from being so completly devastated.  
  
He walked with Jack slowly to Jack's car and got in putting on his seatbelt as he sat down. Jack got in and started the car and proceeded to drive to the local coffee shop in town.  
  
Jack decided not to talk to Dawson on the way there so that Dawson could get his thoughts together and calm down.  
  
Occasionally Jack would look over to his hurt friend to see what he was doing. Each time he did all he saw was Dawson staring out the window in deep thought with this look upon his face that was so deep with pain Jack would never forget that face as long as he lived.  
  
As Jack approched the coffee shop he parked on the street right in front of it and then got out of the car and waited for Dawson to get out as well once he did Jack locked the car doors and went inside the coffee shop and sat down.  
  
"Dawson, what do you want? I'll get it for you. Its my treat."  
  
Dawson seemed a tad bit calmer now or calm enough to actually utter some words.  
  
"I'll just have a black cup of plain coffee" said Dawson quietly.  
  
"Okay. I'll be right back just stay here" with that said Jacked walked in line and ordered a large black coffee and a large mocha. He then payed the cashier and walked back over to Dawson handing him his coffee.  
  
Dawson took the coffee "Thanks"  
  
Jack sat down. "No problem. Now that your alittle clamer and can actually talk would you like to tell me whats bothering you?"  
  
Dawson looked out the window they were sitting by as if to get all his thoughts together and to try and explain to Jack what exactly happened. After a few moments of this silence Dawson took a deep breathe and began telling him the story.  
  
"Jack, Joey and I have been having an affair for a few months now. Ever since I went to visit them both for sping break last April and found out that Joey was there by herself because Pacey was out on a bussiness trip. We didn't plan on it happening it just did and we told Pacey tonight at the reunion and thats why we were aruging on the dance floor and thats why he punched me"  
  
Jack looked at Dawson stunned."Wow Dawson thats pretty heavy stuff. I dont even know what to say"  
  
"You dont have to say anything I know what your thinking. Your thinking that Joey and I are horrible people for doing what we did to Pacey and that we haven't learned from the past mistakes of this same situation"  
  
"No, actually Dawson thats not what I was thinking. You should know that you will get know judgements from me. I am the last person on earth that should be judging anyone"  
  
Dawson simply nodded realizing that Jack was his friend and woldn't judge him even after years of not speaking.  
  
"Well thats not all of the story. You see after Pacey left Joey felt gulity about what happened and she told me basically that we can't be together because the three of us were in this vicous cycle that we needed to get out of and she was the one that was going to break free of the cycle. She said that she wasn't going to be with Pacey or me every again and that our story was over forever"  
  
Dawson started to tear up again but he help back the tears and took another deep breathe.  
  
"I just dont know how to get over this. I have once again lost the love of my life and this time theres know hope in getting back together ever. How am I suppose to go on living my life without her?"  
  
Jack looked at Dawson his face filled with sympathy. "I wish I had an easy answer or an easy way out of this for you Dawson but the truth is theres no easy answer or easy way out. You just have to deal with your pain as it comes and believe me you will get over it. It may take weeks, months, even years but I promise you that one day you will wake up and suddenly just be over the whole thing and you will be able to move on. You will never stopped loving Joey but you will be able to move on"  
  
Dawson looked at Jack for a moment like he was trying to soak up everything he said and make himself believe it but he was just too upset to believe anything like that right now.  
  
"Thanks Jack. I apperiacte you listening to me and saying those words to me I just dont see it happening in my mind right now"  
  
"Thats completly understable Dawson just take my word for it though it will happen. You will look back on this talk when it does happen and say you know what Jack was right."  
  
Dawson smiled alittle. "Why do I get the feeling you have experienced this yourself and thats why you know so much about it?  
  
Jack smiled and laughed slightly. "Your a wise man Dawson Leery. Your right I have had my own experience with this and thats why I know one day your dark days will seem brighter."  
  
"So mind sharing your experience?"  
  
Jack satyed silent for a moment almost unsure if he wanted to share with Dawson the whole Tobey/Jen story.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Come on Jack I just poured my heart out to you"  
  
"Yeah I guess your right. Well Tobey and I broke up as you already found out you just didn't find out why."  
  
Dawson nodded as he was listening to Jack.  
  
Jack cleared his throat before proceeding. "The reason Tobey and I broke up was because he knew that I was in love with Jen and that I wasn't gay even before I realized it myself. Thats why we broke up and the only reason I came to this reunion aside from seeing everyone again was to tell Jen."  
  
It was now Dawson's turn to have the stunned look on his face. "Wow. I think I am feeling the same thing you did about 10 minutes ago"  
  
"Yeah well it seems this circle of friends is still known for their drama,life altering secrets, and affairs even 10 years later"  
  
"So is that what you told Jen when you asked everyone to leave the table?"  
  
Jack nodded  
  
"This is so unreal you were telling Jen this probably at the exact moment Joey and I were telling Pacey our secret."  
  
Dawson paused a moment. "What did Jen have to say?"  
  
Jack shurgged."Well for the most part she was pretty upset with me. Not that I blame her I mean I haven't even tried to contact her in 10 years and then all of a sudden I see her for the first time in that long and drop this huge bomb on her when shes in a relationship with Jack know less. God, I am pathetic and heartless"  
  
"No your not Jack. You did what you thought you needed to in order to get the woman you love. Not everyone does that and the people who don't end up regreting it more then if they did do it. You had to take the chance you had to find out how she felt. I understand that. It doesn't make you pathetic least of all heartless."  
  
Jack just simply sat there in silence. He was listening to what Dawson had to say he just suddenly found a loss for words.  
  
"So what are you going to do now?"  
  
Jack shurgged once more. "What else can I do? I'm going to go back to Chicago and leave her alone. She obviously doesn't want to be with me after she kicked me out to talk with Drue. I think its best that I just leave without getting what I came for. It will save us both a lot of trouble and heartbreak. Not that my heart isn't breaking at this moment because it is but it would break a lot more if I actually had to hear here utter the words..."I don't want to be with you and I hate you for what you made me do. For choosing."  
  
"So yes thats what I am going to do just give up and do the same thing your going to do try and heal and move on. But in my heart I will always love Jen and she will always have a place there" 


	9. Confrontations Part 1

"History Repeats Itself"  
  
Chapter 9 Confrontations Part 1  
  
Drue just stood there staring at Jen as if to fully register in his mind what Jen had just told him about Jack. After a few more moments Drue finally spoke.  
  
"So what are you going to do Jen? Are you going to go with him?"  
  
Jen looked at Drue angrily. "I didn't say that Drue don't put words into my mouth"  
  
"Then tell me what are you going to tell him Jen!"  
  
Jen stood there looking at him for a moment not saying anything.  
  
"You have to think about that!"  
  
"You know this isn't the easiest situation for me either Drue!" Jen said looking away.  
  
Drue just gave up he was tired of trying to win her over repeatedly he put on a disgusted look on his face and said... "You know what I'll make it easier for you I'll go and you and Jack can go and live happily ever after." And with that Drue walked away.  
  
"DRUE!" Jen shouted but Drue ignored her and kept walking. It was at that moment Jen felt helpless she had lost the one guy that ever cared for her the way she only dreamed about any guy caring for her. She sunk down to her knees and started to cry.  
  
Drue stormed out of the gym and he went to his car pulled out the keys from his pocket. He got in started it up and started driving back to their hotel where he would go for a brief moment to pack and then hope on the next plane back to New York.  
  
As Jen continued to cry she realized what she wanted and what she didn't want. What she was willing to lose and what she wasn't. She knew she had to get to him before it was too late but before that she had to go and tie up loose ends. With that she got to her feet still sobbing a bit and walked out the gym doors. She looked around the parking lot and saw that Drue had taken the car so she did what she could only do she started to walk.  
  
While she was walking she started to think If I were Jack were would I be? She couldn't come up with anything and that made her become very frustrated. But that's when it happened for once luck and faith was on her side. There right there sitting in the coffee shop was him, Jack. Jen also saw that he wasn't alone Dawson was there with him. She watched them for a moment before going inside.  
  
As she walked inside the bell on the door went off and Jack looked up at say Jen walking in. As he was looking at her walking in she turned and looked at him and where he was sitting. There eyes locked for a brief moment as there eyes became one you could feel the tension building up. Jen was the first to break the gaze as she walked over to the table very graciously.  
  
Jen put on her best fake smile. "Hello Gentlemen. I hope I am not disturbing you"  
  
Dawson looked up Jen. "No of course not Jen sit down."  
  
"Thanks" Jen sat down and stood silent for a moment before finally speaking again. "Dawson do you think Jack and I could have a moment alone I really need to talk with him about something"  
  
Dawson nodded understandably. "Sure I'll just be right over there if you need me." He then stood up and walked over to the counter sitting down.  
  
Jen and Jack sat there in an awkward silence for a moment and suddenly the fake smile Jen had on her face disappeared. Her expression turned to a mixture of anger, hurt, and resentment.  
  
"So Jen Wha-"  
  
"No Jack don't talk all right. I came here to say what I needed to say and then I'm leaving. Its my turn to do all the talking now."  
  
Jack just nodded his head and sat back prepared to listen to Jen and what she felt she needed to tell him.  
  
"Jack I just want you to know that I am very hurt that you would do this to me. That you would come into my life and turn it upside down to the point where I am doubting my relationship with Drue. Its not all your fault part of it was mine for letting you get to me for letting myself doubt my relationship with Drue. I just came here to tell you that I do not want to be with you. I do not have any feelings for you what so ever. The feelings I once had for you are now gone and have been for a long time and right now I am not even sure I have feelings for you as a friend. Because what you did was so deadly wrong Jack because of you I have lost the man that I love. He left me because he thinks I want to be with you."  
  
At this time Jen started to become very emotional and tears started pouring down her cheeks. She breathed and then sniffed back the tears.  
  
"I am sorry Jack but that's the way I feel and I know I must have hurt you and hurting you is the last thing I ever want to do even though you did what you did. I am going to get up and leave now. I am going to walk out this door and out of your life forever. We are both totally different people now we can't have a friendship now and not ever not after this. We haven't been friends for so long and because of that there's no way we can survive this. So good-bye Jack Mcphee we'll always have our memories"  
  
Jen then stood up and started to walk away tears streaming down her cheeks like a waterfall but before she walked too far Jack stopped her by grabbing her arm. Jack was now too crying.  
  
"Don't I get to say anything to you about this? Don't I get my last words to you? For God sake Jen I'm in love with you that's not a crime!  
  
Jen closed her eyes and let more tears fall then broke away from Jack's grip. "No you don't get to say anything to me because I came here to say what I had to and leave. I don't want you to say anything because I don't know how it will affect me. I love Drue Jack I have been with him for so long I cant even picture myself with anyone else. Maybe if we had kept in touch or if things were different then yes we would be together. But we can't now we just can't. Now please let me leave without saying another word this is hard enough as it is."  
  
Jack put his hands up in defeat and let Jen walk out of his life forever. There was nothing more he could do and he knew that.  
  
  
  
After that Jen walked all the way back to the hotel her and Drue were staying at. She hoped she would catch him before he left her to tell him she loved him and wanted to be with him.  
  
As she reached there hotel room she opened it and looked around. Drue was no where in site. She thought maybe he was in the bathroom or laying down on the bed and she just couldn't see him yet. She walked into the room farther and realized that all his stuff was gone. His clothes were taken out of the closet, all his bathroom items gone, his suitcase, and himself.  
  
Jen couldn't believe it she was too late. She started to cry all over again as she did she noticed something in the corner of her eye. There on the desk was a white envelope with her name on it. She rushed over to it and opened it thinking that it was him telling her that he had to go back to New York because they club that they owned needed tending too and that he forgave her and loved her. She had hoped the note contained a reason for him leaving other then the one she thought of.  
  
  
  
She pulled the contents of the envelope out slowly and unfolded the pieced of paper and began to read.  
  
Dear Jen,  
  
I wanted to tell you first and foremost that I still love you very much and nothing you do or anyone else does will ever change that. You Jen Lindley were the love of my life ever since we were 12 years old doing drugs and drinking and you always will be.  
  
I don't think I will ever love another the way I love you so much and completely. You were always such a big part of my life Jen. But lately that's changed. The past few months of us being together have been hell. You know that as much as I do. Before we left to come to this reunion we were constantly fighting about little things like why dinner wasn't on the table when it was suppose to be or you questioning me about why I get home so late all the time. The trust in our relationship is gone Jen and it has been for a while.It pains me to think what we have turned into. What we have turned into is imitations of our parents and their relationships.  
  
The day we left to come to the reunion we were fine. We were doing better then we have been in a long time and I thought that whatever we were going through was solved and if it wasn't completely solved it would be by coming to this reunion. Since it was the information about the reunion that made our relationship alittle bit better, But I was wrong this incident with Jack made me realize that all the more.  
  
I don't blame you or him for what happened this has been coming for a while now. Our separation from each other has been inevitable for a long time but we were just too blind to see it at that time we needed someone to give us a wake up call and that's what Jack has done for us. We shouldn't be in this relationship Jen were both not happy.  
  
Right now your probably thinking to yourself your wrong Drue I love you and I am happy with you. But think about it Jen I don't doubt that you love me or you were once in love with me but I think somewhere along the line your love for me has vanished and you know as well as I do that deep down inside your not truly happy with me.  
  
It kills me to have to let you go and for me to know this but it has to be done. I refuse to stay in a relationship that's not healthy I refuse to make the same mistake both of our parents made.  
  
Now I want for you to go on and live your life happy and fully. I don't want you to feel guilty about this its no ones fault it just happened. I want you to find someone that you love and that you can love forever. All I want is for you to be happy Jen and don't worry about me. And don't worry about seeing me when you get back to New York because by the time you get there I will be gone,myself and my things. I am going to move into my own apartment down the street from the club.  
  
I'm so sorry I couldn't do this in person Jen but I didn't have the strength this is the hardest thing I ever had to do. Just remember I will love you forever until the day I die even if you might not feel the same.  
  
Don't forget Jen that I am still here for you whenever you need me all you have to do is call.  
  
Good-bye I love you my princess.  
  
Love Always  
  
Drue  
  
Jen felt the even more tears cascading down her face as she held the letter to her chest. Deep down inside she knew Drue was right. 


End file.
